Love Can Change People
by XThatGirlWithTheFaceX
Summary: the boys are back, the girls have brothers and are friends with the punks. Now there's some other girls around. what'll happen next? Who's Kyle?
1. They're Back!

It's been ten years since the villains gave up. We haven't seen the boys in eleven years but we now have some new friends the Powerpunks. Berserk is the leader she looks like Blossom with messier hair. She usually wears a red polo and a plaid skirt. Brat is a lot like me but she has longer hair, and she wears a blue shirt with straps around her upper arms and a black skirt. Then there's Brute she's a lot like Buttercup but she has a pixie cut. She wears a thigh length black dress with a spiked belt, choker, and bracelets. She also wears fish net leggings. The professor wanted sons a few years back, and somehow they came out our age.

Bryan wore a red hoodie and torn dark blue jeans. His red hair was kept back in a low pony tail. Ben's blonde hair was in an emo cut. He wore a blue T-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt. Bane wore a green muscle shirt and black torn jeans. His black hair was carelessly spiked. The punks' wardrobe didn't change much, but ours sure did. Buttercup now wears a green tank top and baggy, ripped khakis. Blossom wears a long sleeved pink V-neck shirt with an orange camisole under and faded skinny jeans. I changed to a light blue tube top with a dark jean mini skirt.

Spring Break ended today, and the girls and I still haven't found a decent guy. I got ready for bed. Lately I'll get premonitions of what will happen the next day in my dreams. I went to bed early knowing I'd dream of tomorrow.

I saw the class room, the girls scattered around homeroom. Our brothers have a different homeroom, so they weren't there.

"_Class we're getting new students today," our teacher said. Three guys walked in one was blond, one was a red head, the last had black hair. "I'm Brick," the red head started, "The blonde's Boomer and muscle head is Butch." he pointed to them when he said their names. I looked at them I got a flash back from eleven years ago. The Rowdyruff boys were now standing at the front of the class. They were now seventeen and extremely hot._

I woke up quickly and went to Blossom's room.(A/N: they all have separate rooms) "Blossom?" I called lightly.

"Yes Bubbles?" she said sitting up and turning on her light,

"I had another one." I said quietly. She stood up fully alert now. She knew that my visions always came true one way or another.

"What happened?" She asked desperately.

"The boys are back." she smiled.

"Of course they're back they've been in bed for hours." I shook my head.

"Not them, the Rowdyruffs." her eyes widened. "The worse part is they're really hot now."

"Okay, we'll be alert just in case." she smiled reassuringly. I nodded and went back to my room and eventually went back to sleep. The next morning I was first up. I took a shower and went make breakfast. I made pancakes, eggs, potatoes, and bacon. Before I could call anyone the guys were down and ready to eat. "Bryan go get Blossom, Bane get Buttercup." they reluctantly nodded and left.

Soon enough we were on our way to school. We entered homeroom and took our seats.

"Class we're getting new students today," our teacher said. Three guys walked in one was blonde, one was a red head, the last had black hair. "I'm Brick," the red head started, "The blonde's Boomer and muscle head is Butch." he pointed to them when he said their names. I froze and looked at Blossom. As soon as the teacher left the room, they had a crowd of girls. You could hear all sort of questions, like: 'Do you have a girlfriend?', 'Can I apply to be you're girlfriend?' and 'Are you brothers?' Brick replied with an irritated voice, "No. No. And yes."

"Do you like anyone?" I heard Princess's nasally voice above all now wore slutty tube tops and itty bitty miniskirts. The ho-bag didn't know what sluttiness is.

"No." I ignored the situation from then on. The day went by quickly I had every class with Boomer.

After school ended I started walking to the park, like I usually did, to do my homework. I sat down under an oak tree. Just as I finished, a shadow appeared in front of me. I look up to see Boomer standing above me smiling. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I realized you were in all my classes and wondered if you remembered me?"

"Yes, Boomer, I do remember you. I remember you were a stupid asshole."

"Hey, I am not stupid!" I roll my eyes and start packing my things.

"Later." I say before flying off. I felt someone behind me and looked back to see Boomer following me. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk!" I stopped and landed. "What is it you want to say?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we aren't bad anymore and that well..." he trailed off.

"Yes?" I egged him on.

"I kinda... s-sorta um." he stuttered. I looked at his questioningly. "Read this later and follow the numbers." he said as he gave me a note and smiled sweetly. After that he took off. I looked at the navy streak that he left. I sighed and went home. I sat on my bed and turned on my Ipod (c). I began listening to 'The Only Exception' by Paramore.

I opened the note and began to read:

_**1) I NEED TO TELL YOU A SECRET (LOOK AT #5)  
2) THE ANSWER IS (LOOK AT #11)  
3) D0NT GET MAD (LOOK AT #15)  
4) CALM DOWN DONT BE PISSED ( LOOK AT #13)  
5) FIRST (LOOK AT #2)  
6) D0NT BE THAT MAD (LOOK AT #12)  
7) I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU!  
8) WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU IS...(THE ANSWER IS ON #14)  
9) BE PATIENT (LOOK AT #4)  
10) THIS IS THE LAST TIME IMMA DO THIS (LOOK AT #7)  
11) IM NOT MAD WHEN IM SAYIN THIS:( (LOOK AT#6)  
12) S0RRY (LOOK AT #8)  
13) D0NT BE GETTIN ALL HYPE (LOOK AT #10)  
14) I D0NT KNOW HOW TO SAY THIS (LOOK AT #3)  
15) YOU MUST BE REALLY PISSED OFF (LOOK AT NUMBER #9)**_

_He-He likes me! _I thought blushing. Just then Blossom walked in, "Bubbles are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine it's just..." I trailed off blushing. I handed her the note. She read it and gasped.  
"Who?" She looked at me wide eyed.  
"You're not gonna believe me but, Boomer gave it to me." I replied.  
"But I thought you wanted nothing to do with them." She smiled devilishly.  
"I know, but there's something different about him now. I mean he doesn't have that evil vibe anymore." I sighed, "His smile was so sincere. Who knows maybe his brothers are the same way."  
"Maybe but we'll keep an eye on them for now." she cocked her head slightly, "Bubbles do you like Boomer?" I looked down embarrassed.  
"I think I might. I think I'll tell him if he says something about it tomorrow." I replied as she got up to leave. After a while I reread the note and laughed at his way of telling me. I heard a knock on my door, "Yes?"  
"Sis can I ask you something?" Ben said from behind the door.  
"What is it, Ben?" I asked as he came in.  
"Well um…" He trailed off.  
"Yes?" I egged him on.  
"Well, how do you t-tell a girl you l-like her?" he said with same expression I had on earlier.  
"Well it depends on the girl. Who is the lucky lady?" I smiled.  
"Well it's your friend Brat Plutonium." He looked up.  
"You like Brat! Really?" I smiled widely.  
"Why is it such a surprise?" He asked shocked.  
"Well because she likes you too!" I cheered.  
"R-really s-she does?"  
"Yes! And she's coming over tomorrow." His eyes went wide and he went pale. "Are you okay?"  
"I can't see her NOW!" he panicked and raced away. "I'm not prepared!" The thing is Ben is painfully shy. He cute, funny, smart, sensitive, and loaded. He had like four jobs.


	2. Ben's crush, Boomer's absence

**_Misao: I as always don't own anything! Right Boomer? Boomer?_**

**_Boomer: Oh yeah right she owns nothing._**

**_Bubbles: *nods*_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_He-He likes me! _I thought blushing.**

Just then Blossom walked in, "Bubbles are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine it's just..." I trailed off blushing. I handed her the note. She read it and gasped.  
"Who?" She looked at me wide eyed.  
"You're not gonna believe me but, Boomer gave it to me." I replied.  
"But I thought you wanted nothing to do with them." She smiled devilishly.  
"I know, but there's something different about him now. I mean he doesn't have that evil vibe anymore." I sighed, "His smile was so sincere. Who knows maybe his brothers are the same way."  
"Maybe but we'll keep an eye on them for now." she cocked her head slightly, "Bubbles do you like Boomer?" I looked down embarrassed.  
"I think I might. I think I'll tell him if he says something about it tomorrow." I replied as she got up to leave. After a while I reread the note and laughed at his way of telling me. I heard a knock on my door, "Yes?"  
"Sis can I ask you something?" Ben said from behind the door.  
"What is it, Ben?" I asked as he came in.  
"Well um…" He trailed off.  
"Yes?" I egged him on.  
"Well, how do you t-tell a girl you l-like her?" he said with same expression I had on earlier.  
"Well it depends on the girl. Who is the lucky lady?" I smiled.  
"Well it's your friend Brat Plutonium." He looked up.  
"You like Brat! Really?" I smiled widely.  
"Why is it such a surprise?" He asked shocked.  
"Well because she likes you too!" I cheered.  
"R-really s-she does?"  
"Yes! And she's coming over tomorrow." His eyes went wide and he went pale. "Are you okay?"  
"I can't see her NOW!" he panicked and raced away. "I'm not prepared!" The thing is Ben is painfully shy. He cute, funny, smart, sensitive, and loaded. He had like four jobs. The next day I woke up and got ready like normal. I got to school and noticed Boomer wasn't there. I sighed deeply. I went up to Brick after school and asked, "Do you know where Boomer is?"  
"He's at home, he got sick yesterday. Why?"  
"Um n-no reason." He grabs my hand and puts something in it. I look and see a key and a paper with an address.  
"Go check if he's okay. I gotta go to work soon, Leave the key under the mat when you leave." With that he left.  
I found the address and opened the door. I look around to see its no different than my house. "Boomer? Are you here?"  
I hear some coughing, "Bubbles? How'd you get in?" He asks as he enters the living room. I blush slightly at the sight of him in nothing but sweats.  
"Brick gave me the key." I noticed he was sweating, "Boomer, do you have a fever?" He looked at me his face twisted a bit deciding weather to tell me or not. He finally nods. "You shouldn't be outta bed!" I nearly shreik. He winces at the pitch of my voice. "Sorry!" I hiss quickly. i get him back to his bed. "Um...Boomer?"  
"Hmm?" He looks up at me.  
"I wanted to tell you-" I hear my 'Only Exception by Paramore' ringtone. I open it to see a text from Brat:  
_'Where the hell r u?' _it said.

* * *

If you like it Tell me If Not say so. ^^;

see you in chapter 3


	3. The Blue Couples

Hello again dear readers, this is the third chapter. Reds can you give the disclaimer.

(boys shake heads 'no')

Pleeeease!

Blossom/Berserk: Misao owns nothing (look at my profile for the name :3)

'_**Texting' '**__thoughts' _

_**'Where the hell r u?'**_it said.

'_**I'm takin' care of a friend, he has a fever n his brothers aren't home.'**_

'**his? **_**Wuts his name?'**_

I hesitated before texting back. _**'You know those new guys?'**_

'_**OMFG! You don't tell me he's one of **_**them**_**?'**_

'_**Yes. The blond one.'**_

'_**Do you like him?'**_

'…_**Txt you later bye.' **_ I sent it then turned off my phone. I turn and see him sleeping peacefully. My heart throbs with longing. I slowly move some stray hair from his face, his head leaned into my hand. One of his hands moves to hold my hand in place. I smile and lay near him. I wake up an hour later 'Crap!' I try to move away but get stopped by a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I pull away and look at him before leaving. When I get home I'm dragged to my room by Brat.

"What the hell Bubbles! Why didn't you tell me you knew them?"

"Well, it's just that eleven years ago they were our worst enemies. Now they come back and he tells me he loves me." He eyes went huge.

"Do you like him too?" she was getting excited. I blush madly and nod. "Did you tell him?

"No**.**" I growl, "Someone couldn't just wait here for five minutes."

"Sorry," she giggled nervously, "How'd he tell you?" I gave her the note.

"Ohmigawd, I can't believe this! Tell him soon!" he squeaked

"Well just so you know I'm not the only one with shared feelings." she looked at me questioningly. "Ben likes you, he's down stairs." she disappeared then I heard a 'Thump'. I went downstairs to see Ben on the floor red as a beet. "I'm going out Blossom be back later!"

"Don't be out too late!" she called back. Once out of the house I flew to Boomer's house and knocked on the door.

"One moment!" I heard from inside the house. The door opened and I saw Butch standing in front of me. "Oh hey, Bubbles, Is there something you need?" I nod.

"I came to see Boomer." he smiles and let's me in. He points to the stairs and I follow his finger and head to Boomer's room. I knock before entering. "Boomer?"

"Bubbles? Is that you?" he tried to sit up but winced and laid back down. "Sorry.

"Don't hurt yourself silly." He smiled lightly. I sat down on his bed next to him. I stroked his hair. "Boomer about your note..." I trailed off.

"You don't feel the same way do you?" he looked down disappointed. I got an idea to tell him it wasn't that. I leaned forward and kissed him. "B-Bubbles!"

"Does that answer your question?" he smiles and nods. "You remember Brat right?" he nods again. "Well, her and Ben are going out."

"Um, Who's Ben?" He smiled nervously. I forgot they didn't know our brothers.

"Sorry, Ben's my brother, the blonde one, the one who wears blood red is Bryan, and green is Bane." he smiles and his fever puts him to sleep. I kiss his forehead before going downstairs to leave.

"Leaving already?" Brick asked from the couch. I nodded and caught a glimpse of the book he was reading.

"_Romeo and Juliet?_" I ask.

"Yeah it's an old favorite." I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's Blossoms favorite, too." I wave good-bye, and head home.

Hope you like it update soon. Til next time. Bye.

Misao: are we clear? Thank God! This writing thing is tiring.

Bryan: We're still online.

Misao: We are crap!


	4. Novels and Crosswords

I know I said I'd update quickly but the internet's been down and a blackout. So here's the first of three Reds chapters. Enjoy!

Blossom's POV

The boys are back and Bubbles is going out with Boomer now. I wonder how that'll turn out. School was the same except Brick started talking to me during Pre-Cal. Girls herd around him and his brothers like mad, every chance they get. But I noticed he stares at me from time to time. We have every class together. It's a little weird, but there's no harm in it. Right? Lunch came around. I went to the library as usual to help out. I walked in to see Brick sitting in a chair reading a personal favorite of mine 'Romeo & Juliet'. I walk over and ask him where he's at, He tells me,

"Juliet has woken up and found Romeo dead." He said still focused on the book. I sighed and went to take care of what I normally did. Thank goodness I had an off period after lunch. I began putting books back on the shelf and check others out to people who stopped by. I pulled out a crossword puzzle book from my bag and began my quest to finish it.

"Eight letter word for perfect other." I mumbled.

"Soulmate." A voice in front of me said. I looked up and saw Brick handing me a book, I check it back in before writing the word down.

"Thanks, so what have you been up to?" I ask politely.

"Nothing much, after school I go to work to pay the bills so we have a roof to live under. The scientist who recreated us says he's making two more of us.(A/N: look on my Profile to see who they are.) He wants to have a full family but wants none of us to live with him. You?"

"Pretty much the same except the job, I volunteer. The Professor has been working on a new project lately. Something about more girls. He says he's bringing Bunny back."

"Bunny?"

"Oh yeah you never knew her. We were tired and wanted to have someone else to help with the burden. She didn't exactly come out right. In the end she saved us all but she wasn't stable and she didn't make it."

"Oh, well if he does bring her back I'd like to meet her." The bell rang and we got up and went to the computer room. The day finished and I went to the senior citizens center. I went through my daily chores and went home. The Professor came up from the lab head hung low.

"Another failure." He sighs deeply.

"You'll get it soon, just go back and try again." I smiled in encouragement. He nodded and went back to the lab. Bubbles came in happy as can be. "Something good happen?" She nodded.

"Me and Boomer are going to the movies tonight. My first date!" She flew up the stairs to get ready. The door bell rang just as she left. I opened it to find Boomer wearing a navy blue button up shirt untucked from his khaki pants.

"Bubbles ready?" He asked. Bubbles came down wearing a baby blue halter top with khaki capris.

"Let's go." She said as she began to leave.

"Wait." We turned to see the Professor camera in hand. He smiled. Bubbles nodded and grabbed Boomer's arm. She smiled as if she was the happiest person on earth. The Professor snapped the photo, hugged Bubbles, smiled at Boomer, and went back to the lab. Bubbles and Boomer left for the movie. Something told me he wanted a better look at the house. Buttercup was asleep on the couch. I went back to my room to finish my homework. I heard 'Untouched' by the Veronicas and picked up my cell.

'_**Hey got ur # frm Bubbles'**_

'_**Hey brick why'd u wnt my #'**_

' _**Wat I cnt I tlk to my counterpart'**_

'_**Wel I guess nt.'**_

'_**Wel I jus wondrin wat u think of us n boomxbubb.**_

'_**I thnk ur bttr now. N im fine with thm 2gethr.'**_

'_**Wel tlk to ya ltr.'**_

'_**Cya'**_

I put my cell down, smiled, and continued my homework. I finished and went down to make something for dinner. Once o got down BC yelled "I ordered pizza." I sat down next to her on the couch and pulled out a slice. We ate in silence. After we finished I went to my room and got ready for a shower. Just when I got out I heard Bubbles get home.

"Who was your date?" I asked.

"It was perfect. First we went to see Avatar ©. Then we went to The Olive Garden© and had the best time." I smiled at her peppiness and I back to my room.I thought about Brick for while before dozing off.

Sorry it's so short but I wrote chpter five before this one and had to make it end where five began.


	5. The Puzzle

"We're home," Buttercup yells from downstairs, "with a guest." A guest?

"Come on Boomie she won't bite." I heard Bubbles say.

"I know that, Bubbly. I'm just looking around." I hear him reply. I go downstairs and see BC on the couch flipping through channels. Bubbles is giving Boomer a tour of the house.

"Hey girls." I settle into the red recliner next to BC and her dark green beanbag chair. Bubbles and Boomer to a seat on the navy blue loveseat.

"Oh Blossom, this came in the mail for you. I handed her a box that said in crimson red old English letters:

Blossom

I opened it and found puzzle pieces. A puzzle? I looked up questioningly. They all shrugged.

"Well I can't turn down a good puzzle." I said as I went back to my room. I laid out the pieces and started putting it together. I looked down and saw a note that said:

Dearest Blossom,

Your everywhere I look. No matter what I do I can't get you out of my head. I wish everything would fall into place like these puzzle pieces. But who am I kidding. I Love You.

Yours truly,  
_ _ _ _ _ (fill in the blanks)

'B-R-I-C-K' I was speechless. I looked down at the puzzle. Brick likes, no he _loves _me. I- Do I feel the same way? Just as I thought that Bubbles walked in with Boomer behind her. I stared at the puzzle on my desk then looked back to Bubbles. She walked over and looked at the puzzle.

"Boomie did you know that Brick liked Blossom?" Boomer shook his head.

"Brick usually keeps to himself and won't talk much. So, no, I didn't." The door bell rang just then.

"Blossom! Get the door!" I sighed and sped downstairs as usual. I opened the door to find the red headed Rowdy ruff himself standing in the doorway.

"Hey is Boomer here?" I nodded.

"Yeah, c'mon in." He walked in and mimicked Boomer's reaction to our house.

"Your house looks a lot better than ours. But then again Butch is there." He laughed nervously. Just then Bubbles and Boomer walked in.

"Oh hey Brick." Boomer said from behind Bubbles. Brick looked at him and sighed.

"Boomer next time you're gonna wander off with Bubbles, tell me. Butch was having a mini panic attack." Buttercup laughed from the living room.

"Butch have a panic attack? That's gotta be the funniest thing to see." She laughed.

We all sighed at BC's laughing. "Bubbles, I'm gonna go groceries shopping. I'll be back later." I said.

"I'm gonna call Butch and let him know where you are," Brick said walking out pulling a red cell phone from his pocket and pressed the three and closed the door behind him. I grabbed my shoes and walked out and was about to leave when I heard "Can I come with you?" I turned and saw Brick.

_He's not bad or anything and he did send me a puzzle saying he likes me. _I nodded and started walking he followed me. At first there was an awkward silence. Then he spoke up but I didn't hear what he said.

"Did you say something?" I stopped and turned to face him.

"Yeah, I, uh, asked if you got the puzzle?" his cheeks had a slight pink on them.

"I did."

"So?" he looked down. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He smiled and returned the hug. We continued on our way to the store, hand in hand.

No one's POV

Little to their knowledge Princess was watching everything unfold angrily.

"They can't like them!" she growled. She stormed off in the opposite direction coming up with a plan to separate them. The only one of the boys left was Butch. She was going to have him. No matter what it takes.

Blossom's POV 

After we finished he carried the bags insisting he was fine. We got to the front door and heard Boomer from inside. We both laughed as we entered. We put the groceries away, and went back to the living room. Bubbles smiled when she saw us enter together. We sat down and started talking about random things. The Boomer asks,

"Who was that girl with the bushy red hair at school that first day?" Me and Bubbles sighed together. Buttercup came down saying.

"Her name is Princess Morbucks. She's the most snottiest, sluttiest, bitchiest, girl in the school. And the only thing she wants is for us," She motion to me Bubbles and herself, "to disappear from the earth."

"Don't forget the reason she hates us in the first place," the boys looked at Bubbles when she spoke up, "She hates us because when we were younger she wanted to be a Powerpuff, but then we told her It takes a lot more than just wanting, to be a Powerpuff. Since then she's hated us." Boomer smiled then we heard buzzing. Boomer pulled out a navy cell phone, and looked at the text. He sighed then looked at Brick.

"Butch want to know 'where the hell are we'." We all laughed. Well if Butch has resorted to contacting us that means it's time to go. They got up hugged us and left. Me and Bubbles watched as the blood red and navy blue trails disappeared.

"So Brick and Boomer matured did they?" BC asked. We nodded.

"The way they told and showed us was so sweet too." we both smiled at the thought.

"How'd they tell you?"

"Boomer followed me to the park. At first I was annoyed because I still thought of him as the immature moron he was back then, but when I got up and left he followed me and said he just wanted to talk. He said he changed, then started stuttering and blushing. Then he gave me a note which said he loved me." Bubbles explained.

"Brick found me in the library. He was reading 'Romeo & Juliet'; I was working on a crossword. I was stuck on a word and he helped me. Then the next day he sent me a puzzle with a hidden message. Then he went with me shopping." I told my story happily.

"Hmm I wonder if Butch has matured." BC wonders aloud.

"He was worried about his brothers. I guess that means something." Bubbles piped up.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Yay they is together yes I'm gonna write a third reds chpter so don't doubt me.

R&R plez I feel happier when you do. Till next time, Misao.


	6. Picnic Date

I is back with the 3rd of the reds chpters.

Me: Boomer can you give the disclaimer

Boomer: can Bubbly help me

Me: why not.

BubbxBoom: Misao does not own us or the song. If she did we would've ended together, and it would've been more of a romance.

Me: it's true I decided to make this a songfic chapter

Blossom's POV

I heard my 'Everytime we touch by Cascada' I launched for my phone. And answered it quickly.

"Hey Brick?"

"_Hey Blossy._ _What'cha been up to?"_

"Finishing Mrs. Finklemann's project." I groan.

"_Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for a walk in the park."_

"Only if I can bring lunch."

"_It's a date, then. See you in 15 minutes 'kay." _

"Kay I'll be ready bye." Then we both hung up.

I got up raced to my closet and pulled out a pair of faded skinny jeans and a flowered pink halter top. I slipped on some pink flats. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed my red picnic basket that was big enough for a two person lunch (conveniently). I grabbed Bento boxes the Professor sent from Japan. I packed sandwiches, chips, sliced apples, cherries, and chocolate pudding. I put little octopus dogs, and steamed rice in the second layer. Just as I finished packing the lunch I heard the doorbell ring.

"Just a minute." I called as I got to the door. I opened to see none other than my red headed ruff.

"You ready?" he grinned a cocky little grin. I nodded and we left.

We began our journey to the park. Guys kept looking at me, and girls at my Brick. Then I heard him sing:

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying"_

__I look at Brick. He grabs my hand and pulls me along._  
_

"_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day"_

__I heard whistles from guys around us.

_"Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see"  
_

"I'm not that perfect," I mumble.

_"But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say"  
_

I blush a crimson red.

_"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"  
_

I smile at the way he chose to express himself.

_"Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy"  
_

I giggle, "I never said you couldn't, and my laugh isn't sexy."

_"She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day"  
_

"My beautiful Blossom," he purred.

_"Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same"  
_

"I was thinking about cutting my hair." I was trying to keep a conversation.

_"So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"  
_

I blush deeper than before, "Brick I'm not as perfect as you think I am."

_"The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"_

We sat beneath a large oak tree and set out lunch. I pulled out the lunch I packed.

"Octopus dogs?" Brick asked smiling.

"Do you not like them?" I asked worried that I'd packed something wrong.

"No, I mean, I do like them, it's just not many people make them." He said quickly. We ate in silence for a bit until he lifted my chin and said, "Open up." I did as he said. He put a cherry in my mouth and smiled. I laughed at his way to break the silence.

"Do you thing Butch and BC will get together." He asked.

"Who knows. BC likes him but has too much pride to admit it." I replied.

"Yeah, same with Butch." He laughed.

We finished our meal and began putting things up when we heard, "Oh, I didn't expect to see you here." I looked up to see Princess in a size-to-small tube top, and an itty-bitty mini skirt. "It's such a surprise!" she continued, putting on her best flirty smile. Suddenly Brick leaned over and kissed my cheek. My face burned a crimson red. I heard a small growl. "Um Blossom can I talk to you alone?" I hesitated before agreeing.

"I'll be just a sec Bricky." I smiled sweetly, He nodded and continued packing up the rest. Once we were out of Brick's hearing distance, I growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"Besides you and your sisters dead?" I nodded. "I want the boys."

"You'll never have them." I hissed venom coating my words.

"Boomer's with oh-so-sweet. You have Brick. Which means Butch is free game." She purred.

"Unless BC or Butch drops a bit of their pride." She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You see, they like each other, but are too prideful to say it." She growled, and stormed off.

Brick came up behind me, "What'd she want?"

"Butch."

"What?"

"She wants Butch. But I have a feeling if I tell BC, she'll let go of her pride for a bit, to get him, even if she doesn't fully want him. She hates it when Princess gets what she wants." Brick smiled.

"That's one of the many things he likes about her, and your plotting is one thing I like about you." He kissed me and my face flushed red once again.


	7. On The Field

Yay now for the GREENS!

Me: Butch can you give the disclaimer?

Butch: su-

BC: Why does _he_ get to do it?

Brute: Yeah I wanna do it. (Three began to fight)

Bane: Misao doesn't own anything except the plot.

Greens: But, but.

Me: that's what you get. Thanks Bane. (Smiles)

Buttercup's POV

Blossom just got home from her date with Brick. "BC can I talk to you for a bit?" I nod.

"What's up?"

"It's about Princess… and Butch." She said seriously. "I know you don't want to admit you like him but deep down you know you like him."

"Yeah I know. So?" I was confused on why she was saying this and what it had to do with Princess.

"Well Princess wants Butch and will stop at nothing to get him." She replied. I don't know why but it really pissed me off. 'I don't want that hoe-bag near _my _Butch. Wait did I just think of him as mine?' "I found out from Brick that Butch _does_ like you. He's just too proud to admit it. Think what'll happen if-if he believes you don't share his feelings. Buttercup, he'll take Princess as a consolation prize."

"You're right as usual, leader girl but, I don't think I could tell him, I mean he's…" I trailed of not knowing what to say.

"Just spit it out and tell him." She says before leaving the room. I growl at the thought of Butch and Princess. I go to my room and clean up before going to bed. The next morning I woke up and opened my closet. I pulled out a closefitting, lime tank top, some black skinnies, and I look to the back of my closet and found a black mini skirt, with green lace at the ends, that Bubbles gave me on our last birthday. I pulled it on over my skinnies. It didn't look that bad it actually looked good. I went downstairs and heard my sisters gasp.

"Y-you're wearing a skirt!" Bubbles gasped. I scowled at her.

"Yes, I am. I thought it'd be a waste not to wear the skirt you gave me. Is that so bad?" she shook her head 'no'. I grabbed an apple and left for morning practice.

I got to practice and everyone's head turned except for Butch's. My heart sank a bit.

"Hey BC you're wearing a skirt!" Kyle our right field played looked surprised. Butch turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah well Bubbles gave it to me for our birthday and I promised her I would wear it one day." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, um, you doing anything Saturday?" James asked. I looked at him.

"Me and my sister are gonna have a day out this Saturday." I replied. I walked to the bench grabbed the ball and put it in the middle of the field. "Captains?" yes most people think it's weird but, I am on the guy's soccer team.

"You and Butch." Jasper called. We nodded in agreement and split the team in two. My team won 6-2, and Butch scored those points. Butch went in early saying he had to call Brick.

After a few more drills the rest of us went in. I had a whole locker room to myself. Damn perverts wanted me to share one with them but as an answer got their faces pounded in. I got dressed and found a note tapped to the mirror as I fixed my hair. It read:

"Hey BC, yesterday brick told me that Blossom told him that you liked me. And that he told her, I liked you. The thing is I DO like you. But if Blossom was just lying then it's okay. Meet me on the field after school and let me know how you really feel. -Butch"

I stared at the note for a while then decided, 'This is it.' I walked out a small grin on my face.

"Something good happen?" Kyle asked.

"You could say that." I replied. I went through my morning classes in pure bliss. Lunch came and Butch was nowhere to be seen. I went through the rest of my day in worry. I usually had him in every class now he wasn't in any. 'What if he's rethinking what he wrote?' I sighed but I did as the note said anyway. 'No, I know he wouldn't desert me. Right? No! No, more doubts' I thought to myself harshly. I arrived and saw Butch kicking the ball around. "Butch?" I call quietly. He turns around and sees me. A flash of pain crossed his features. I didn't know how to tell him, so instead I ran full speed and hugged him. I felt his arms go around me.

"So does this mean you like me?" he laughed. I smiled and nodded. We pulled away from each other but kept our hands intertwined with one another's. We started to walk away when we heard, "NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Princess shrieked. We turn and see her face so red they make Bricks eye's look pink.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" I asked fake innocence coating my voice. Butch chuckled.

"You aren't supposed to be with him! I'm supposed to be with him!" She screeched.

"Why would I go out with a slut like you?" Butch asked complete seriousness in his voice.

"I'm not a slut, I'm filthy rich and prettier than any other girl on this earth!" She screamed.

"No, Buttercup is prettier than any other girl on this earth, and I've been around the world." Butch replied, "I would be with no one but her."

"But butch weren't you made for me like your brothers were made for my sisters?" I asked sweetly.

"As a matter-of-fact we were. But sadly our original purpose was to destroy you." I pulled him into a hug. "Now we can only protect." He smiled sweetly at me.

"Just you wait, I'll make you pay for not picking me!" she growled, "And I am the prettiest girl on the earth, how would yo-" she paused, "How could you have been around the world?" We both got evil grins. We began to make lime and army green designs in the sky. Her jaw dropped. We landed in front of her.

"No that would mean you're freaks just like them!" she began, "I can't believe I had a crush on a FREAK!"

"We are not freaks!" we yelled together.

"We are just superhuman." I continued. She growled and stormed off.

Yay finish numero uno of the greens chapters!

Dos mas to come!

Yes I'm being a retard|drater. I Do have a poll I would like you to answer. Plez do it for Gir!

Gir: *starts singing the 'Doom Song'*

Me: plez


	8. Day Out, New Siblings

Chapter dos of the greens. I have a link of how I see them on my profile. I will be adding more in the 3rd green chapter if you don't don't want to see them till then that's your choice. and im sorry I haven;t put much of the punks or my boys but they'll come in sooner or later.

On with the chapter!

Ben: she only owns me and my brothers and the two OCs that're coming later their names are-

Me: Shush Ben. Don't tell them yet!

Ben: sorry! ^ ^;

'Saturday, the best day of the week.' I thought with pure bliss. Princess still hated us. But who cares she's a bitchy slut anyway. "Numb by Linkin Park" began playing and I grabbed my cell.

**'hey watcha doin 2day?'**

**'Nothing much' **just as I sent the text Bubbles came in, "BC we're all going out today."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we haven't done anything together for a while. Oh are you texting Butch? Can you ask and see if they want to come too?"

**'Hey u still there?'**

**'yeah, bubbs want to know if you n ur bros wanna have a day out with us.'**

**'let me ask.' **I waited for the response.

**'They said sure, where 2?' **I looked at Bubbles, she shrugged. "They pick?" She nodded.

**'Your choice. Bubbs didn't thnk it thru'**

**'how bout movie and lunch?' **I looked at Bubbles, she smiled and nodded.

**'perfect. See you at **, I looked at Bubbles, it was ten she held up one finger. **one'**

I went in to my closet and pulled out a 'Nightmare Before Christmas' baby tee, and some black skinnies. She walk down to the living room to wait. Blossom came in wearing a pink baby tee that said 'Leader Girl' in red cursive writing, and faded skinnies. Bubbles followed also wearing a baby tee but hers was light blue and had dark blue letters that read 'Baby Girl' and khaki capris. As soon as our clock struck one the doorbell rang. Bubbles opened the door me and Blossom behind her. Brick is wearing a red hoodie with a horizontal black stripe across the chest, and faded baggy blue jeans. Boomer wore a dark blue T-shirt with the same black stripe, and khakis. Then I looked at my boyfriend, he wore an army green muscle shirt with the same stripe as his brothers, and black jeans.

"You ready to go?" Butch asked. We nod and load up in my forest green jeep. Me and butch got the front (Butch driving). Brick and Blossom got back seats. Bubbles and Boomer were in the far back.

"What're we gonna watch?"

"Skyline?" Boomer suggested. Everyone looked at Bubbles.

"Fine by me." she smiled. Blossom pulled out her pink Blackberry© ands looked at times for the movie. The closest viewing was at 3:45.

"Where should we eat?" Brick asked.

"Olive Garden , maybe?" Blossom suggested. We all nodded in agreement. We got to the restaurant and walked inside we were seated and handed menus.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a strawberry-mango limonata." Blossom replied.

"Bella limonata," Bubbles chirped.

"I'll have a berry Acqua Fresca," I said.

"I'll have an ice tea non-sweet." Brick replied.

"Natural spring water, please," Boomer piped in.

"I'll have the same as her," Butch said pointing to me

"Very good. Would you like an appetizer?" she asked happily.

"A sampler plater." Brick said. We nodded in agreement.

"What would you like on it?" she asked.

"Surprise us," Blossom smiled. The waitress nodded and left.

She came back with the appetizers and drinks, "And what would you like to order?"

"I'll have the Chicken & Gnocchi." Blossom looked at Brick.

"The Chicken Parmigiana, please." Brick nodded.

"Chicken Alfredo, please. Bubbles?" He looked at her happily.

"I'll try the Seafood Alfredo," She smiled.

"Chicken Alfredo Pizza," me and Butch said together.

"One for each or to share?" We looked at each other and shrugged.

"We'll share." I replied. Brick and Blossom looked at us and smiled.

I grimaced, and Butch shrugged.

"Buttercup, has the Professor told you what he's been up to?" Blossom asked.

"About what?" Bubbles asked.

"He's making us more sisters one of them is going to be a reincarnation of Bunny."

"Bunny!" both me and Bubbles squeaked. She nodded.

"We'll have two other sisters, too," she smiled. We all smiled, Butch and boomer looked confused.

"Bunny was a sister they had before we came." Brick said calmly. I looked at Blossom, she smiles.

Our food arrives and we continue talking about random things. We finished paid and left for the movie. We arrived twenty minuets early, so we went to the snack line. We decided to share drinks and popcorn.

We walked into the theater and took seats in the middle. Me and Butch watched the movie intently. Blossom and Brick talked about how the things were done and Bubbles was holding onto Boomer eyes glued to the screen.

The movie finished and we reloaded into my jeep. The drive home was lively me and my sisters were telling the boy about Bunny and what happened to her. Bubbles started tearing up and Boomer pulled her into a hug. We just pulled into the Driveway when Blossom's cell rang.

"Hello?" she paused. "We'll be there in a few seconds." Just when she hung up Brick's cell range pretty much the same things I guessed. We gave them a quick peck goodbye, and ran inside.

"Girls, should we give them powers too?" the Professor asked us once we got inside. We looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. We went down to the lab and saw the ingredients to make us more sisters. He measured and added the sugar, the spice, and everything nice. Then he pulled out a small dose of chemical X, and poured it in. we held him up through the explosion. Out of the smoke walked three teenage girls.

One with brown hair pulled into a side ponytail. She had lavender eyes and wore a lavender baby tee with slightly torn jean skinnies. Next to her was a girl with long silver hair with a black head band some hair stuck out from the front and had white eyes. She wore a white dress that ended at her knees. The last one had a raven black pixie cut with emo bangs. She had light orange eyes and wore a light orange halter with white skinnies.


	9. Meeting New Siblings

Sorry for those of you who don't like fluff but this chapter may contain some fluffiness. You've been warned.

The lavender one leapt towards Blossom, "Blossom I missed you!"

"I missed you too Bunny." We all smiled.

"What am I gonna be called?" a bell like voice asked. We looked at the silver haired girl.

"How about Bell." Bubbles suggested. The girl nodded and smiled.

"And me?" the raven haired orange girls asked.

"Bliss." I said. She smiled.

"Bunny, Bell, and Bliss." the Professor stated happily.

"Bryan, Ben, Bane come meet our new sisters!" I shouted. Soon our three brothers were standing in the room.

"More Girls?" Bane complained.

"Yep." Bliss chirped.

Just as Bane and Bliss were about to fight Bubbles's phone rang.

"Hello?" she nodded. "Mm-hm." She paused again. "'Kay we'll meet you at the park. Bye."

"Who was it?" Bell asked.

"My boyfriend. He wants us all to meet at the park even the boys." We nodded and left. We arrived and saw the Punks there as well. The moment the boys landed the punks ran to them. I walked over and gave Butch a hug. Blossom and Bubbles did the same with their counterparts. "Why did you need us here, Boomie?"

"To meet our new brothers." He replied. He nodded in Brick's direction. Three boys stepped forward, smiling.

"That's Buddy." Boomer pointed to the brunette wearing a dark purple T-shirt and jeans.

"Hi." he said calmly.

"Bent." he pointed to a silver haired boy wearing a white button up and black slacks.

"Nice to meet you." he smiled politely.

"And Bo." he pointed to a raven haired boy wearing an orange T-shirt, and black jeans.

"Hey." He nodded.

"You might as well meet our sisters too," Blossom smiled.

"Bunny." she pointed to our brunette sister. "Bell." She pointed to our silver haired sister. "And Bliss." She pointed to our Raven haired sister who was focusing on a butterfly.

"Bliss, care to say 'hello'?" Bliss shook her head still completely focused on the butterfly. Bo walked up to her and started watching the butterfly. "Well I'm guessing that they are counterparts as well." Bell started talking to Bent, just as Bunny chatted with Buddy.

I sat with Butch as we watch the scene before us unfold. He pulled me onto his lap and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"It's nice to see the whole family happily together." He whispered.

"You mean 'our families' happily together." I replied.

"No I meant what I said." He laughed. "I don't plan on losing you ever."

"Fairy tale much?" I joked.

"I not trying to be silly or sound like some fairy tale prince, but I honestly don't plan on losing you."

"You couldn't if you tried." I turned and pecked him lightly.

Bliss and Bo were still following the butterfly. Bell and Bent were swinging. Bunny and Buddy were getting a drink. Bubbles and Boomer were asleep under an oak tree. Blossom and Brick were looking at different types of bugs. My cell rings.

"Hello?"

"**Buttercup, I just wanted to know if you're gonna be home for dinner."**

"Can we bring some guest?"

"**Sure just make sure Bubbles can help me cook."**

"One moment." I put my hand over the speaker, "Bubbles the Professor says we can bring everyone over if you help him cook!"

"Boomer can help, too!" she called back.

"She said she'll help and bring some extra hands. Love you, bye."

"**Bye." **The professor hung up.

"Dinner at our house!" I called from Butch's side. We all flew off leaving a rainbow of color behind us.

might put the next chapters in Bliss's POV. I know it's short, but oh well.

Review or I end the story.


	10. First Day, Stupid Plan

New chapter! ***WARNING: BLISS IS VERY RANDOM SO PLEASE KEEP WITH HER SHE IS HELPFUL IN THE END!***

Bliss's POV

I'm going to school today! Bo and the guys are also going. "I'm going to school!" I chanted.

"What's so great about school?" Buttercup asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"It's _my _first day of school," I danced around getting ready. Blossom came in and told us breakfast was ready. I was down faster than I thought possible. I wore an light orange halter, black skinnies, and light orange Converse. Blossom wore a long sleeve pink V-neck and faded blue skinnies. Bubbles had a baby blue strapless with white skinnies. Bunny a lavender baby tee with dark blue skinnies. Buttercup with a lime tank top and black skinnies. And last Bell in a white dress over blue skinnies. All wearing converse in their signature color.

Just as we finished breakfast, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" I jumped and ran to the door. I opened it and let the guys in. "COMPANY!" I shouted and bounded outside. I heard someone come outside.

"Hey, Bliss." I turn and see Bo walking up behind me. I smiled up at him. He pulled me up and smiled back. Everyone else walked out and together we flew to school, anybody below just saw a rainbow of colors. We arrived shortly and were shown our classes. I went through the morning with Bo in every class. Lunch time came and I went to eat outside. I sat under the bleachers, and soon heard two voices. I turned and saw Princess and Mitch. Princess is a bitch, and Mitch is a jerk.

"You'll get something you want and I'll get something _I_ want. Do we have a deal?" Princess purred.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to find was to keep Buttercup away from Butch long enough for him to give up on her then you'll be there to save him from his sadness. Buttercup will be alone and come to me for help?" He questioned. She nodded. "Deal." they shook hands and walked away. 'that doesn't sound good BC really like Butch. I should tell-'

"Bliss where are you?" I heard Bell call. I got up threw my trash away and found Bell. I finished the rest of the day and found out why BC doesn't like it. BC stayed after school for some reason. Butch walked up to my sisters and I.

"Has anyone seen BC?" He asked. We looked at each other and shook our heads 'no'.

"Damn it!" he growled.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"It's like she's been avoiding me all day." He mumbled a pained look across his face.

"Well have her call you when she gets home, okay?" Blossom told him. He nodded and left leaving a dark green streak behind him.

"Why would BC avoid Butch? I mean they are going out." Bunny questioned. We all shrugged and flew home to wait for BC. As we waited we put on some of Bloss, Bubbs, and BC's old home movies.

10:00 PM.

Buttercup walked in quietly. Bell turned on the lamp to reveal Blossom sitting on the recliner Bubbles and Bell sitting on the arms and Bunny and me standing behind her. (yes I got inspiration for this part from the Sedusa episode.)

"And where were you," Blossom spoke gravely. Buttercup jumped. "Why were you avoiding Butch? He was worried you know."

"Well... um..."Was all that came out of BC's mouth. Bloss's gaze hardened.

"Well?" she growled.

"I wasn't avoiding Butch. I was hanging out with another friend."

"we'll call it a night tonight but I want to speak with you **first** thing in the morning. Got it?" Blossom growled.

With that we all went to our rooms and got ready for bed. "What was Princess and Mitch talking about again?" I murmured to myself. Then the scene replayed in my mind. I'll tell them in the morning.

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up to find Blossom at my door. "You need to call Butch. I told him i'd have you call when you got home."

"I-I can't." I felt guilty for not being with him yesterday.

Blossom handed me my cell. "Now." she growled.

"I will, now leave." she gave me one last hard look before leaving. I clicked his speed dial and let the phone ring.

"_Hey!" _I heard his deep voice ring, "Where've ya been?"

"Um... Mitch was talking to me and uh.." I couldn't finish my sentence. The memory came to me.

"_Hey BC" a voice called. I turned to see Mitch running towards me. _

"_Hey." I say back. He starts talking to me about random stuff. Every time I saw Butch in the same room Mitch pulled me out again. Then he told me,_

"_I heard Butch was flirting with Clara Madison." he said softly. It hit me harder than than if someone poured antidote X on me and threw me of a cliff. After that I pushed him and ran off I avoided Butch the rest of the day._

"_Hey you still there? Babe, Please answer me."_ Butch's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Uh yeah I'm still here." I wanted to cry. "Um, Butch can I ask you something?"

"_Anything,"_ He replied. I paused for a moment.

"I, um, heard that your were, um, flirting with someone." I held my breath, waiting for an answer.

"_Why the hell would I flirt with anyone, when I already got the most perfect girl in the world?"_ I laughed a little feeling relieved that he wasn't mad. _"Who told you that anyway?"_

"Mitch." I replied.

"_That son of a bitch."_ he sighed. _"Oh well as long as you and I both know that I love you." _

"Yeah."It's a Saturday. "Um Butch you wanna do something later?"

"_Sure pick you up at 3?"_

"Yeah I'll be ready. Bye."

"_Love you."_

"Love you to."

"_Bye."_ with that we hung up the phone and I went to shower.

Another one done. Sorry it took so long. I had major writers block.

Brick: When do we come back?

Me: Later

Bubbles/Boomer: Hurry up!

BC/Butch: oh shut up

Blossom: *sigh*

Bunny/Bell/Bliss:Well see you later!

Buddy/Bent/Bo: Please review and answer the poll Please

Reds: Pick us!

Blues:NO US!

Greens: Screw them pick us

Purples:We want to be picked

Whites: Please pick us

Oranges: Or maybe us? Please.


	11. The Cuss Out, and The New Couple

ELEVEN! Whoot whoot! Yeah well on with the story! And I want to thank all of you who have reviewed:wildone97, ppgrulz123, glooberglag, JRayHi, CowGoesQuack, Monkey-Lover-25, evioletfox, TheCrazyMusicLuver, FKS, babydoll, BXB, and alli3 ingl3

I love you all 3 On with it.

**Bliss's POV**

I woke up Sunday morning. I went to BC's room, "Buttercup can we go out today. I wanna talk to you." He sat up in her bed.

"Sure." She said as she got up and went to her bathroom. I went back to my room and showered. When I got out I pulled on my usual light orange halter and some black skinnies. BC came in wearing her usual lime tank, and black skinnies. We pulled on our converse and left.

"BC, you know how Princess in a bitch right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Friday I heard her and Mitch talking during lunch. I want sitting beneath the bleachers. They were talking about how to get you and Butch apart. Princess made a plan to have Mitch distract you and make you avoid Butch, so he would feel rejected. Then she would be there to comfort him. Then when you saw them together you'd feel rejected and Mitch would comfort you."

"That fucking hoebag." She growled. Just as she said that Princess walked up to us.

"Oh I'm guessing you heard?" she said.

"Yeah I heard about your plan. Bliss, here, heard your entire fucking conversation with Mitch. Unlucky for you bitch, Blossom made me call him the next morning. We're not gonna fucking break up because of some retarded rumor." Princess backed up. I was recording everything on my phone. "You mother fucking slut don't you ever fucking try to break me and my Butch. 'Cause next time I hear another goddamn rumor about him or anyone related to us, I'll rip your fucking head off. " Buttercup was about to launch at Princess. when we heard Butch and Bo. I continued recording. They looked at us with smiles, but Butch's fell when he saw BC's stance. He was hugging BC from behind.

"Babe, she not worth it." He told her. She growled but relaxed in his grip.

"You're right." She replied. She smiled at Butch. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Get a room." Bo said, they looked at him and smiled. I stopped recording and put my phone up.

"Mind if I steal her, Bliss?" Butch asked.

"Take her." They left with two shades of green following them. Bo looked at me and smiled.

"So, um, you wanna do something?" I smile grabbed his hand and took off for the park two shades of orange followed us. We landed and got some smiles and hellos as we walked. There was an awkward silence. I felt a bit nervous being near him.

"Um, Bliss?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you consider this a date?" he asked his face red. I thought about it. 'I guess it _is _a date."

"If you're talking about the walk us two are having then, yes." I replied. He smiled, I like his smile. Well it's more of a smirk, but it's cute.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" he asked slyly. I looked at him.

"Sure." He smirked again. "I gotta get home soon." He nodded and kissed me softly, before letting me leave. I got home and sighed. "Yep definitely a good day." I decided to sleep a bit before dinner but was quickly awoken by BC coming into my room.

"You got the recording of my scene earlier?" I nodded and grabbed my phone. "Bloss wants to see it."

We went downstairs and I showed them BC's little scene. We all got a laugh out of it. Bubbles started dinner since the professor left for yet another business trip. Once we finished we went to our different rooms and got ready for bed. 'I'm with Bo, Bloss has Brick, Bubbs has Boomer, BC has Butch, Heck the guys even have the Punks. Now all we need is for Bun and Bell to get with Budd and Bent.

DONE! I'm happy I got it done. I know it's short but it's all I had.

Bliss: you haven given a disclaimer in a while.

Me: sorry

Bliss: Bo come help me with the disclaimer.

Bliss/Bo: Misao doesn't own the ppg rrb or the ppnkg. She also doesn't own Bell, Bent, Bunny, or Buddy. But she does own us

Bane/Ben/Bryan: and us too

Everyone: see you in chapter 12!


	12. New Girls

Hello I am back with the chapter that'll make a dozen.

Disclaimer:

Me: Um who wants to give the disclaimer?

All: ME!

Me: umm how about the…

All: O.O

Me: umm GIR DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Gir: okay she no own-y the girls or the boys only bliss-y bo-bo and the riots.

All: damn!

Gir: Im gunna sing The Doom Song now!  
Doom doom doom doom doom,  
doom doom do DOOM,  
DOOOM doom do-doom,  
DOOM do-doom doom doooom,  
doom doom doom…

* * *

? POV

"How dare they think the ruffs and riots belong to them." A voice growled. I turned to see my older sister. "Girls you ready for the plan?" We all nodded. Then turned and walked back to our house.

Blossom's POV

We just finished breakfast. The boys were waiting for us outside. As we flew off a rainbow of colors graced the cloud filled sky. "It's gonna rain soon." Brick spoke up. I nodded. We got into the building just as it started pouring. "Yep, I knew it." We continued on with our day until 3rd period advanced chemistry.

"Class we have a new student." The teacher announced. I didn't like the way she was looking at Brick. I'm glad we had partners that we sat next to daily. I've sat near Brick since the day he came. At first I wasn't too happy but, when we started going out it was like a dream come true. The teacher usually put us boy with girl. And the only person left is Dexter. "Charlotte Underhill, take a seat next to Dexter. Dexter raise your hand please." He did as he was told. I remember some years ago he had a huge crush one me, but my heart was somewhere else.

"Brick is it just me or is she looking at us funny?" I asked quietly.

"You see it too?" he whispered back. I nodded. "Well it doesn't matter what she thinks it's what we think that counts." I smile.

"Ms. Utonium, Mr. Jojo, could you take this to room 105? I know you've already got this month's work done." It was true. Together, me and Bricky were an unstoppable academic force. We rose from our seat and grabbed our bags. We walked up to the teacher and grabbed the boxes she had. We smiled lifted the boxes onto one hand each and linked our hands together. The walk to room 105 wasn't very long. We knocked and put the boxes where the teacher told us to.

"Brick, how much do you love me?" I asked curiously.

"I love you more than life itself." He replied pulling me into a hug. The intercom came on _'due to a plumbing and electrical problem we will be getting out when the next bell rings, school will not be back until these problems are fixed thank you.' _We looked at each other and smiled. No school, meant more time with Brick. The bal rang soon after the announcment. We walked outside and found our siblings.

"We were only supposed to take out the plumbing!"BC growled at Bliss.

"But with the electricity out too, it'll be harder for them to fix the plumbing and that means..."Bo put in.

"No school for a longer period of time." Butch smiled.

"Exactly." Bliss said with a proud grin.

"Well well well. Look what we have here." I heard a voice behind me.

"What the hell do you want, Cleo?" BC growled.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to oh-so-famous group of teens." She purred.

"Cleo leave the nice people alone." A girl said in a calm voice.

"C-Cyrah!"She squeaked.

* * *

End of chapter 12

I'm gonna add one more pair

Bennie and Blake they are Yellow! They we made by my friend!

Don't like it tough. Well um I guess (runs)

All others: GET HER!


	13. Unliked Girls, Another Puff

Chapter 13 I update when I'm happy. I'm happy when I get reviews. so….? Reviews= updates

Anyway, wildone97 this chapter will tell you who they are and it was fun having BC yell a Princess

Blossom's POV

"C-Cyrah!" she sqeaked.

"Cleo, Chloe was looking for you. Go see what she needs."

"Y-Yes Cyrah." With that she ran off. What was that about?

"Hello nice to meet you Cyrah."

"The pleasures all mine." She smiled. "Sorry about my sister."

"Um not to be rude or anything, you don't look much alike."

"We're all adopted. But it's like we've been together for years."

"Bliss, you wanna go to the arcade?" Bo asked.

"Yea." She chirped and they took off two shades of orange following them.

"Bye. I'm gonna head to the skate park." BC called before leaving.

"Same."Butch said before following her.

"You've probably met my sister, Charlotte."

"I have." I replied calmly.

"Good." she walked up to me and whispered quietly enough that even with super hearing you wouldn't be able to hear. "You won't have them for long." she walked away and winked at Bryan.

"I don't like her or her sisters." Berserk stated bluntly.

"I don't like them either." I said softly.

"I don't either." Bubbles whispered.

"Mm-mm" Bell and Bunny murmured together. We went our separate ways for the day. Brick insisted that he walk me home.

"What'd she tell you." Brick asked after an awkward silence.

"She said 'You won't have them for long.'" I confessed.

"What does she mean you won't have us for long?" he asked himself.

"She means she and her sisters are gonna try to take you away." I growled.

"Don't worry, babe," he comforted, "No matter what I'll always love you."

"Well you **were** made just for me." I purred as we got to my front door

"And no one else." he kissed my forehead. Just as he was about to leave there was an explosion from inside.

"Professor!" I ran inside. I ran down to the lab Brick right behind me. "Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" a meek voice asked.

Cliffhanger!

Who is this new person? And why the hell does Cyrah think her sister's and her can have the boys?

Wait till next time Cya


	14. And Then There Was Twenty

Hello new chapter! OH um where were we?

Ben:Someone said 'Where am I?'

Me: thanks

Blossom's POV

"_**Where am I" a meek voice said.**_

"The Utonium__home." I said calmly.

"Who am I?" she asked. She was a girl about our age, she had bleached blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. She wore an off the shoulder yellow top and black skinny jeans.

"I don't know." She said. We heard a groan. My head flashed towards the Professor.

"The ingredients for one more fell together on a spilt puddle of chemical X." He murmured.

"I guess we'll call you..."I couldn't think of a name.

"How about Bennie. B-E-N-N-I-E." Brick suggested.

"I like it." she chirped. Just then Brick cell rang.

"Yeah...be there in a bit." He turned to me. "I gotta go."

"Can I come with you?" He smiled and nodded. I put the professor in his bed before leaving with Brick.

"I'm warning you now, dad's lab isn't clean." he laughed. I nodded as we arrived at a high tech lab.

"Brick come here!" I heard a voice. An middle aged man came out. "Oh and who is this?"

"This is Blossom Utonium my girlfriend." He hugged me as he said it.

"Nice to meet you" I said. He shook my hand.

"Brick, I've had an accident, but a good accident. Blake come out here." A boy about our age stepped out of the house he had bleached blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a yellow T-shirt and black skinnies.

"Hello." he said.

"She needed a counter part." I whispered to Brick.

"He needs a place to stay and the lab is no place for a teen." Brick sighed.

"C'mon, Brick, _is _ your brother." I smiled.

"You're right. Let's go get you settled in." We flew off Brick in the center me to his right our hands never releasing, while Blake was to his left. We got to the house where the boys were staying.

"It's not much but it's home." Brick smiled. "We'll make the guest room your room. It's upstairs first door to the left." Blake nodded and went inside.

"Well now we got more siblings." we both laughed at how big our families have gotten.

"I don't really want to but we gotta get you home." I looked at my watch and saw it was already five in the evening. "But before I take you home..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need to give you something." he kissed my forehead. He pulled out a black box, and handed it to me. I opened it to find a silver chained necklace with two ruby 'B's as charms.

"Do you like it?"he asked a little anxiety in his voice. I shook my head no. pain crossed his face.

"I don't like it, I love it." I screamed before hugging him. He laughed in relief and joy.

"We gotta get you home before BC come looking for you." He smiled. We took off towards my house. We arrived soon enough. But it felt too soon. "I'll pick you up for school in the morning, my love." I nodded and kissed him before walking inside.

End of chapter 14 please look at my poll and review.

I have this Vamp fic with them but I'm not sure if I should make it plez review and tell me.


	15. Dr Eden's Girls

Hello again. Chapter 15 is here. If I can get three more ppl to say they'll read the vamp fic I'll write it.

Bliss: Why don't you just put up a poll?

Me:…

Bo: she didn't think of that.

Brick: She did she just like reviews

Me: guilty.

Blossom: she owns only the riots and Bo and Bliss and the weird story line

Me: it's not weird! Is it? (I've always been put as Blossom when I was younger so a lot of the chapter might be in her POV)

Blossom's POV

The boys picked us up in the morning. We went through first period. Then came study hall some teachers put together some classes outside but not many kids came. "How many sisters are there?" Bubbles asked.

"There's Cyrah..." Berserk started. Bryan made a gagging sound that got a giggle from Berserk.

"Charlotte…" I continued. Brick frowned at the name.

"Clove…"Brute growled. Bane pulled her into a hug

"Cleo…" Buttercup hissed. Butch chuckled a bit.

"Cinnamon…" Brat sighed. Ben hugged her.

"Cherry…" Bubbles pouted. Boomer put his head on her shoulder.

"Cloudy…" Bliss frowned. Bo grimaced in annoyance.

"Chloe…" Bell pouted. Bent hid his face in her hair.

"Caroline…" Bunny rolled her eyes at the name, Buddy smiled at her reaction.

Bennie walked up to us, "Girls the Professor needs us." We all nodded and kissed our guys goodbye. We arrived home quickly.

"What is it Professor?" Bell asked. The professor looked at us seriously.

"Have you met a girl named Cyrah?" We tensed and nodded.

"Yes, why?" I asked. He sighed and looked at us."

"Do you remember Doctor Eden?" Me, Bubbles, and BC nodded. "She made girls of her own, but they came out…wrong. They came out… evil."

"They were looking at _our_ boy with …with…" Brat growled.

"With lust." Bubbles finished with venom coating her voice.

"We have to keep them away from the boys.

"Mm-hm" the rest of us agreed. All of our phones went off at once.

'_**Sorry it's not working out, goodbye forever.' **_All the texts said.

"NO!" Brat eyes went wide.


	16. Psyco Girl With A Single Cure

'_**Sorry it's not working out, goodbye forever.' **_All the texts said.

"NO!" Brat eyes went wide. Bubbles ran over to her and cried with her. The Punks went home about an hour later. An hour after that Bryan, Ben, and Bane got home.

"What the hell guys?" I growled loudly. The boy looked at me weirdly.

"What?" Bane asked. I could feel Buttercup's anger rising.

"Why the hell did you break up with the Punks!" I yelled furiously.

"We found someone better." Bryan stated.

"Who the hell is better than you female counterparts!" Bubbles yelled.

"Cyrah Eden" Bryan replied.

"Clove Eden" Bane looked at us as if it were obvious.

"Cinnamon Eden" Ben whispered.

"THOSE WHORES!" Bliss screamed, "I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER THEIR ASSES!" It took BC, Bell, Bunny, and Bennie to hold her down. "LET ME GO! I'M GONNA MURDER THEM!"

"Bliss calm down. You're in psychotic mode again. Just calm down, Bliss." She was shaking viciously. (A/N: she's been in this mode before I just didn't mention it sorry.) I knew as well as anyone, Bo was the only one who could calm her down. But he just broke her heart. "Bliss do you want to ask Bo; why he broke up with you?" Her eyes were glowing a pale orange but she looked at me all the same.

"I'll kill him." She hissed. I was worried but we still went to the ruffs house. I knocked.

"What do you want?" Butch said with distaste. I gave him a murderous look.

"It's not really what _I _want, it's what _she_ wants." I pointed to Bliss, whose eyes were still glowing, the murderous look still upon her face. She was now growling.

"LET ME GO I'LL KILL THEM ALL! I'LL KILL THE BASTARDS! LET ME GO!" She fought against the girls. I felt a cool breeze pass by me I saw Cloudy next to me.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"YOU'RE THE BITCH THAT STOLE **MY** BO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bliss screamed. Cloudy flinched and stepped away from Bliss.

"Butch can you do yourself a favor and call Bo outside?" I asked.

"No." I turned to look at my sisters.

"BC?" She nodded. "Bliss do you wanna hurt Butch?" she nodded. "Let her go." They all released and Bliss flew forward. She tackled Butch and beat her fist onto his chest making him spit up blood. She picked him up by his shirt and threw him a Cloudy.

"Bitch you'll pay just as much as they will." Bliss growled. She launched for them again only to be blocked by all but Bo and Blake. She let out a screech before throwing them all around. She showed no mercy to anyone. Then Bo came out. He looked as if he'd been asleep for a long time.

"Bliss?" His voice was hoarse. Bliss froze and turned to him. "What's the matter Bliss?"

"You should know you and your stupid brothers even our goddamn brothers are to blame for hurting us," Bubbles yelled. Blake was by Bennie.

"What last I remember we…no… ugh." Bo fell to his knees. "What happened?" He yelled.

"You broke up with us, made Brat cry, and set of Bliss." Bell listed. Bo tensed before looking at Bliss who once again was beating his brothers and Cloudy.

"Bliss." He murmured. Bliss looked at him eyes still flaring. "Bliss I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean a single word that text said. I could never hurt you purposely. I love you too much." Bliss's eyes went back to normal. She was still shaking as she walked to Bo.

"Do you- do you mean it?" she whispered. Bo nodded and pulled her into a hug. Bliss relaxed completely. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He smiled and kissed her.

"Bo can you come with us for a bit?" He nodded never letting go of Bliss. Once we arrived at our house I asked, "Why did you send her that text anyway?"

"I didn't want to I was being controlled, I think." He looked down Bliss hugged him and smiled.

"How did you break free of the mind control?" I asked curiously.

"I heard Bliss in 'Psychotic Mode'. I know it hurts her to be in that state. I didn't want her to be in pain." He looked like a frightened child.

"You can stay here, with me, for a while." Bliss offered. Bo looked at me. The professor had been called away again, so I was in charge.

"Yea, he can stay, just don't try anything. Got it?" He nodded and hugged Bliss. He left for a few seconds to get clothes and other needed things. Just then my phone rang, "Everytime We Touch by Cascada" filling the room.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

A bit fluffy. Bet you didn't expect Bliss to be psychotic, didja? Ha ha only one cure.

Bo: Why am I the only cure?

Bliss: Because I love you.

Bo: awww I love you too

Brick: Why did you have her beat us?

Me: Cause it helps with the drama ^_^


	17. Another Free Boy

Hello chapter 17 is here! I still need 2 more people to say they'll read my vamp fic. wildone97, twist-and-turns101, and BloodRoseDoll say they'll read it so plez.

Blossom's POV

I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I said carefully.

"Why the hell did Bo just pack up and leave?" Brick growled. The sound of his voice made me want to cry, which just pissed me off even more.

"Because he smart enough not to be brainwashed, and _**loves**_ his counterpart! I guess you just too _**stupid **_to realize your being controlled!" with that I slammed my phone shut. "How can he be so _**stupid**_!" I screamed. Bo walked in just then.

"'Cause he's too dense to realize you're right." He said. "Um where can I put my stuff?"

"There's a spare dresser in the basement you can take it to Bliss's room and use it." Bubbles told him before going into the kitchen.

* * *

**Bubbles's POV**

I started cooking the steaks we were having for dinner. BC always got the biggest one. I remember when we had the guys over and she and Butch fought over the biggest. I felt tears fall down my face. "Don't cry. We'll fix this somehow." I turned to see Bliss and Bo. "My brother's will come to their senses soon." We heard knocking.

"I'll get it! Keep an eye on the steak Bliss." I get the door and see Brat there. "C'mon in, Brat." She comes in she sits on the couch. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I-I bumped into Ben on the way over here and he yelled at me." She broke down in tears. I growled. I got up opened the window.

"BEN! GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!" I screamed. A midnight blue streak came inside.

"What do you want Bubbs?" I glared at him.

"Don't you 'Bubbs' me. How **dare** you make Brat cry. Blossom!" Blossom came into the room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Ben made Brat cry again."

"Why and how did you make her cry this time?" Blossom asked annoyed.

"She bumped into me and I yelled at her." He said.

"Ben, you've never yelled." Bubbles said shocked.

"He was with Cinnamon." Brat hissed.

"So what, if I was with her!"

"Benjamin Utonium I forbid you from seeing that girl ever again!" Blossom yelled. Ben tried to fly away but, Blossom froze him to the floor. "You're not going anywhere without **my** say so." Brat started crying again.

"Blossom if-if it m-makes him happy t-to b-be with her, th-then I'll j-just accept it." She broke. Ben looked at her his eyes flashed midnight blue.

"B-Brat? Wha-what's going on?" he asked.

"What do you remember?" Blossom asked.

"I remember you girls leaving then nothing." He said. He looked at Brat and saw her crying. "Don't cry Brat. Please, I –I'm sorry for anything I did!" She buried her face into his shirt. Her hugged her and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm so sorry."

"First Bo, now Ben. I wonder who will come to their senses next?" Bubbles asked.

Berserk and Brute came over.

"Nice to have you back, Ben." Berserk smiled. "Now if only your idiot brothers would come to their senses." Ben laughed as he ate his steak.

We finished eating just as the punks were about to leave there was a knock at the door. The professor wasn't supposed to be back for another eight months.

"Blossom open up the goddamn door!" came from outside.

* * *

Cliffy sorry but it keeps people reading

Brick: Why am **I** always the bad one?

Me: you're not bad just being a good big brother

Bloss: he's still an ass

Brick: hey!

* * *

Here's a little piece of my vamp fic that I want to make:

**We arrived at their mansion. It was huge it looked more like castle from the Middle Ages. We went inside it was beautiful inside and out. The next thing I see is an orange flash. "Yay someone else to talk to."**

"**Bliss leave Brick's mate alone."**

"**Oh shut up Bo. You guys never bring us female friends. So leave me alone." Bo sighs. "I'm Bliss, this is Bennie," she pointed to a platinum blonde with yellow eyes, "the mental breakdown girl's Bell." She says pointing to a silver haired girl with white eyes.**

"**I'm not having a mental breakdown!" she yells.**

"**And you probably know Bunny." She points to a brunette girl with purple eyes.**

"**Bunny?" Bunny nods.**


	18. Boomer's Come Back

Chapter 18 man this is the longest story I have so far. Anyway one more and I write the vamp fic.

Thanks to everyone who's reading this I love you all.

Blossom's POV

"_**Blossom open up this goddamn door," came from outside.**_

"Why should I?" I yelled back. I was still pissed there was no way I was gonna willingly open that door.

"I just wanna talk to my lil' brother." He sighed.

"No tricks?"

"No tricks." I walked to the door. I sighed heavily before opening the door it was Brick and Boomer. Boomer looked disappointed. "Bo, what the hell? Why'd you come to _them_?"

"Because I'm smart enough to know who I belong with!" He yelled. Bliss nodded.

"You're coming home _now_!" He growled.

"He's not going anywhere with you, you stupid asshole!" Bubbles yelled at him. "Or would you rather feel Bliss's fury again?" Bliss started giggling evilly. Brick flinched.

"But why them Bo?" Bo shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you really **that** stupid?" he asked never leaving Bliss's side. "Are You?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Brick asked angrily.

"This isn't Brick." I said calmly. Everyone looked at me. "Brick, _**my**_ Brick would've figured it out already. This is just some brain dead shell."

"Bitch! I'm outta here. C'mon Boomer." Brick flew off Boomer stood there for a bit.

"Boomer would you like to come in?" Bubbles asked. He hesitated for a bit before nodding.

**Bubbles's POV**

Everyone but Ben, Brat, me and Boomer left the room. "So, um, how's, uh, how's Cherry?" I asked my heart sinking.

"Um, I-I'm not sure." He said. I looked at him weirdly. "I, uh, I broke up with her."

"Why?" he looked up at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Because I made you cry." I never cried in front of him.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_I got out of the shower and went straight for my bed I needed a nap. "Why her Boomer?" I asked to no one in particular. I felt tears flow down my face Brick called and was pissed 'cause Bo was here. They break our hearts after they say they love us. I left my tears flow, just as I was about to fall asleep I heard my window open but when I looked it was closed and there was nothing there. I blew it off. I woke up and went down stair to make dinner." _

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

"I'm so sorry Bubbles."He suddenly said. "I know you probably hate me right now but…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"But I still love you." I felt my heart swell.

"Boomer what's the last thing you remember after we left?" he gave me a confused look. "Just answer the question."

"Um, you girls left then Cyrah's group came over they started talking to us than nothing."

"Bo and Ben only remember us leaving."

"Well I guess I should go." He said sadness coating his face and voice. I felt bad, I mean, I still love him. He got up and was about to go to the door. I stood and hugged him.

"I love you, Boomie." I heard him take in a shocked breath. He turned and hugged me back.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead before leaving. I was happy.

"G'night guys" said before heading upstairs for bed. My phone rang, "Only Exception by Paramore" filled the room. I rushed and grabbed it. I looked at the text.

'_Love you, sweet dreams, my love' _ I smiled. I sent back.

'**Love you too, sweet dreams, Boomie.' **With that I fell asleep.

End of chapter sorry if it seems off. My brain is whack.

It's a bit fluffy. Poor Boomer. Anywho, I like making Boomer sweet I mean it works for him.

Bye!


	19. Bane's Realization

Yes double update! Haha

Blossom's POV

The next morning I got ready for the day. I heard voices downstairs. I got to the living room to see the Punks, my sisters, Ben, Bo, and Boomer. I smiled, "Nice to have you back Boomer." He looked up and smiled.

"It's good to _be_ back." He hugged Bubbles, making her giggle.

"Bloss, can Boomer stay with us for a while?"

"Sure. Well I'm going for a walk anyone wanna come?" Berserk and Brute stood up. We walked out and went on our way.

"Bloss?" Berserk asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Bryan will ever get out of Cyrah's spell?"

"I hope so." Brute piped in. I nodded. Then Brute froze. "Bane." She whispered. I looked and saw my 'little' brother walking towards up Clove gripping his arm. They were right in front of us.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in." her voice was like liquid poison.

**Brute's POV**

I felt my mouth dry up. I couldn't speak. I'm supposed to be the strong one. "Get out of my goddamn way, bitch." I growled.

"No!"

"I said get out of my way."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Cause I could kick your ass in my sleep." I was about to say something else when I was caught off guard and slapped to the ground. I held my cheek.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU FUCKIN' HIT MY SISTER!" Berserk yelled. I grabbed her leg.

"Berserk don't." I stood up turned around, felt tears fall, I growled then ran away.

"Brute!" I heard a guy's voice yell. I didn't care I hated him. I stopped so I could go up into the sky.I just keep flying till I was tackled down. I pushed the person and tried to leave.

"Let me go you stubborn jack ass!" I turned to see Bane my counterpart. "I hate you let me go!"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a stupid stubborn jackass. But I'm sorry." I looked at him and saw the hurt clear on his masculine face. "Brute I'm sorry I was stupid, but I see now that nothing could make me happier than being with you."

"What about the dumb whore?"

"I can't be near a girl that hurt my girl. If you still want to be my girl." He looked at me with a pleading look. I let my tears fall, I pulled him into a hug.

"It's nice to have you back," I said my face still in his chest. "If only the rest of them you see the light."

"They will soon." He hugged me. "You wanna come over for a bit?"

"Sure." We flew off to the Utonium residents. We walked in, "We've got Bane back!"

"Nice to have you back," Ben said knuckle touching Bane before going back to Brat's side.

"Who's left?" Boomer asked.

"Bryan." Berserk sighed.

"Butch" BC growled.

"Bent" Bell said sadly.

"Buddy" Bunny mumbled.

"And Brick" Blossom hissed.

"All the dense ones." Boomer said annoyed.

End of 19 good day people.

Brick: Imma kill you Boomer

Boomer: it was in the script

Me: you **are** dense.

Brick: nu-uh.

Bloss: yeah you are.

Brick: Hey!

Me: bye still need one more person and I'll write it. I still have the poll up it saddens me to kow you don't wanna take the poll. T^T


	20. Fifth One Freed

Here's chapter twenty. My birthday was the 29th of December.

Bunny's POV

I hate my life; it feels like Buddy won't even look at me. It's all because of that, Caroline, girl. Boomer and Ben snapped out of it because of Bubbles and Ben crying. Bo cause Bliss's Psychotic mode. And Brute got slapped yesterday.

"Who wants to get the groceries?" I heard Blossom yell from downstairs. It can get me thinking of something else.

"I'll do it!" I yell from my room. I pulled on a lavender baby tee with a little chibi bunny, and some dark blue jeans. I went downstairs grabbed the list and walked out the door. I got to the store. Blossom warned me before I left, 'Whatever you do, don't pick a fight with Dr. Eden's girls.' I'll only fight **back**.

I had most of what was on the list and was about to get the chicken for tonight, when I heard "Oh it's you again." I turned to see none other than Caroline Eden and Buddy.

"Oh hello, it's nice to see you." I continued comparing prices.

"You're not gonna fight for him?" I looked at her then him, before shaking my head.

"No my sister said starting a fight is childish." I continued with my shopping. She grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"I took him away from you and you're not gonna do anything about it?" I nodded.

"If he really loves me he'll come back." I said calmly. I found the perfect chicken for Bubbles's dinner. I was about to go check out. When an arm pulled me back and threw me into a wall everything on the shelf flew at the impact. I look and see Caroline glaring at me. "You BITCH!" I launched at her and grabbed her by her hair. "Don't you **ever** mess with Bubbles's meals. If anything in there is ruined, you're dead." I threw her outside and flew after her. "You can take my boyfriend, my happiness, even my dignity, but you will never take my love for my sisters away." I yanked her off the ground and threw her at a tree. Sadly a dark purple streak appeared behind her and caught her. "STAY OUT OF THIS, BUDDY!" I launched at his but just before I got to him a dark blue streak got in my way. I look and see Boomer in front of me and Bubbles behind me holding me back.

"Blossom told you not to pick a fight with them." She scolded.

"**I** didn't, **she** did. I was looking for a nice chicken for dinner and she started being a bitch. I just defended myself." I pulled away from Bubbles's grasp. "I'm gonna finish my shopping and head home. Boomer, tell your _brother _he's an asshole." I floated back down and stomped of inside. I finished and found Bubbles and Boomer waiting for me.

"Need help?" Bubbles asked. I handed them some bags before we left. Bubbles started dinner as soon as we got things put up, Boomer as her aid. Blossom was at the library, BC was in her room, Bliss, Bo, Bennie, and Blake were upstairs, and Ben and Bane were at the Punks'. I started reading the Night World series. I was really getting into it when a knock at the door spooked me.

"I'll get it." I say before getting up. I look out the peep hole to find Buddy tailed by Caroline. "Ugh, Bubbs can you get the door I really don't like who's here." She came into the room.

"Who is it?"

"See for yourself." I spat. She grimaced and looked through the peep hole.

"Boomer you think you could get this one?" she gave him a begging look. He sighed and nodded. He looked through the peephole. I sat back down and opened my book. He opened the door.

"Hello Buddy. Caroline. What brings you here?" Boomer kept the door only wide enough for them to see him, and him being taller than Buddy helped too.

"Where's Bunny?" Caroline hissed. She tried to push her way in.

"Bitch, step one foot in my house the leg comes off." BC says from the stairs. Caroline took a step back.

"You're the girl Cleo stole Butch from, am I correct?"

"Bitch, say his name one more time and see what happens" BC threatened gravely.

"B-u-t-c-h. Butch." He said mockingly. BC's eyes flared

"Boomer move!" I said tackling him to the floor. Just as I got him out of the way, BC launched at her. "BC's not one to get between." I went outside to try to pull BC off. I got outside pried BC off of Caroline reluctantly. Just as I **saved** her sorry ass she slapped me and threw me into the wall of my own house."

"BUNNY!" I heard Buddy's voice screech. I saw a flash of dark purple. "Are you okay?"

"Do I _look_okay to you?" I snapped. He gives me a 'sorry' smile. I got up.

"Stupid question sorry." He pulls me into a hug. "I'm so-o sorry. How could I have been so… so…"

"Stupid." I added coyly. I kiss his nose nice to have you back." I turn to Caroline, "Sorry but we don't like whores on our lawn. So leave." I pull Buddy inside. "Bubbles we got another one back." She enters the room, and smiles."

"Only four left."

"Yep Bent…" Bo said from the table.

"Bryan…" Bliss chirped.

"Butch…" BC growled.

"And Brick." Blossom said entering the house.

"Let's hope thing s get better from here on," Bennie smiled. Blake nodded.

"Why did Dr. Eden even _make___those sluts?" Bliss asked. We all shrugged, none of us knew the answers. "And why did they fall for _**our**_ boys?" Bo laughed a bit before pulling her into a hug.

"It's cause we look better than most." Everyone burst out in laughter.

End of 20.

I will be writing the vamp fic soon, cause BcXbUtCh said they'll read it so it'll be up soon.

Thank you ppl who reviewed faved/alerted the story and me.

See you soon.


	21. Full Moon's Effect

Chapter 21 thank you every one I know you wanna see who's next but this has to come first.

Bennie's POV

I cant go outside at night for three day. Stupid full moon, I'm stuck in the lab with only my yellow guitar and TV. I can't go upstairs during this time. Stupid birthmark. You see I have a birthmark on chest in the shape of a crescent moon. It reacts to the full moon. I started playing my guitar because there was nothing good on TV. I heard someone come down. Bo came into sight, "I didn't know you played." he smiled.

"Yeah I just pick up a guitar and I knew how to play." I smiled and continued playing. Soon everyone was in the room listening. Blossom pulled out her electric guitar and BC got her base, Bubbles pulled out her drums, Bunny grabbed her electric piano.

"Ready?" Blossom asked. Bell and Bliss pulled out two microphones from the closet.

"Yep." we responded.

"Let's sing Potential Breakup Song by Aly and Aj" Bell chirped. We nodded.

Bell:**It took too long  
****it took too long  
****it took too long for you to call back  
****and normally I would just for get that  
****except for the fact it was my birthday  
****my stupid birthday**

**I played a long  
****I played along  
****I played along  
****rolled right off my back  
****but obviously my armor was cracked  
****What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
****Who would forget that?  
****The type of guy who doesn't see  
****what he has until she leaves**

Bliss:**don't let me go-o**

Bell:**'cause without me you know you're lost  
****wise up now or pay the cost**

Bliss:**soon you will know**

Both:**you're not livin' til you're livin'  
****livin' with me  
****you're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
****winnin' me  
****you're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
****gettin' to me-e  
****you're not livin' till you're livin'  
****livin' for me**

Both:**this is the potential breakup song  
****our album needs just on  
****oh baby please please tell me**

Bell:**we got along  
****we got along  
****we got along until you did that  
****now all I want is just my stuff back  
****did you get that  
****let me repeat that  
****I want my stuff back  
****you can send it in a box  
****I don't care just drop it off**

Bliss:**I won't be ho-ome**

Bell:**cause without me, you know you're lost  
****minus you I'm better off  
****soon you will know**

Both:**you're not livin' til you're livin'  
****livin' with me  
****you're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
****winning me  
****you're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
****gettin' with me-e  
****you're not livin' till you're livin'  
****livin' for me**

Bell:**you can try, you can try  
****you know I know it'd be a lie  
****without me you're gonna die  
****so you better think clearly, clearly  
****before you nearly, nearly  
****mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
****c'mon**

Both:**you're not livin' til you're livin'  
****livin' with me  
****you're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
****winning me  
****you're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
****gettin' with me-e  
****you're not livin' till you're livin'  
****livin' for me**

**this is the potential breakup song  
****our album needs just one  
****oh baby please  
****please tell me**

**this is the potential make-up song  
****please just admit you're wrong  
****which will it be?  
****Which will it be?**

The guys and the punks(who were staying over) started clapping. Boomer exhaled heavily, "which will it be? Our brothers can be such idiots."

"Where's Blake?" I asked.

"He went to try to talk to the guys. Why?" Bo asked. I looked at Blossom fearfully.

"The full moon." Bunny stated.

"What about the full moon?" Boomer asked. Bubbles sighed.

"If he truly is Bennie's counterpart he'll have a reaction to the full moon's light." she turned to me. I sighed and pulled my shirt down a little to show the crescent moon birthmark on my chest. "This mark has a reaction to the moon's light." just as Bubbles had finished. Blossom's phone went off.

"Hello?" she asked calmly.

"_What the hell is going on with Blake!" _Brick yelled loud enough to be heard through out the room.

"I don't know, jackass. What's going on?" she paused for a moment. "Well Bennie's is more suited to explain." she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_What the hell is happening to my brother?"_

"Does he have a night time birthmark on his chest?"

"_Yeah. But what's that got to do with anything?"_

"Well, dumbass, the mark reacts to the full moon." I explained. "Get him and bring him to our house as soon as possible." with that I hung up. I turned and started hunting for the antidote the Professor made in case it happened to me. I found it in a drawer stuffed in the back. "Blossom the guys are on their way with Blake. Get ready to bring him down here. I'd do it myself but the living room has too many windows." Soon the door burst open upstairs, and Blossom rushed up. No more than five seconds later they were down Blake was thrashing in his binds. "Blake! Blake, look at me!" I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "This may sting a bit." I told him before sticking the needle onto his arm. He growled then slowly calmed down. He looked up at me.

"What happened?" he asked completely confused.

"You're inner demon decided to come out for a visit." BC said half heartedly.

"Now get out of my house, party's over." Blossom said pushing out the extra boys. Once everyone was back in their rooms I got on the bed they had in the lab. Now they know not to let Blake feel the light of the full moon.

Me: yay! 'nother one done.

Brick: Why am I still an asshole?

Me: cause I said so.

Blossom: Ha you're still and ass

Brick: not fair

Blues: *all laughing*****

Brick: *glares*

Blues: *hide behind Blossom*

Me: find out who's next next time XD


	22. White Love Return

I'm back with 22 sorry it's taken so long but I've had no internet and I'm uploading from school ^^;

Thanks for all the reviews people

Ben: shouldn't you be nicer?

Me: … Ben, go back to your room and get ready for the next chapter.

Ben: okay T^T

Me: no crying!

Bell's POV

It felt nice singing the other day. I feel like I got a lot off my chest. Too bad Bent didn't hear it though. He's never heard me sing. It's been a week since the whole Blake thing. I envy Bennie. She's never had Blake taken from her. When I saw Bent a few days ago I felt happy, until he scowled at me. Then his frown turned to a smile, at first I thought it was for me until I turned around, and saw Chloe behind me. I sighed and with a white trail, went home. Because of BC, Bliss, Bo, and Butch's little operation school wasn't there to distract me either.

"Hey Bell," I looked up to see Boomer, "Someone's on the phone for you." he handed me the phone just as Bubbles yelled,

"Boomer, the cake fell!" he rushed out of the room.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hello Bell, this is Chloe Eden. I just wanted to let you know you really should have held on tighter to Bent, he such a sweet boy." I wanted to cuss her out but she continued, "If you want to try to get him back as some of your sisters have we'll be at the park all day. I need to let you know something." She said before hanging up. I stood up abruptly pulled on some flats and swung the door open.

"I'll be back later." I growled and walked out. It wasn't a long walk to the park. The hard part was finding them. It took nearly an hour to find them. When I finally found them Chloe was all but squeezing the life out of his arm.

"I'm here bitch, now what do you want?" I wanted to rip her head off for even getting near _**my **_Bent.

"I just wanted to say I don't like you." she had the nerve to call me out for _**this**_. "He doesn't like you either, right Bent?" he simply nodded. I calmed myself down before saying.

"Fuck you bitch." I turned and left leaving a white trial behind me. I got home and stomped up to my room. _'That stupid asshole, how can he agree with that whore? I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. That slut can keep that bastard.' _I though as I hugged a white bear Bent had given me. I couldn't help it I still loved him. Blossom came in and sat next to me.

"Don't worry he'll come to his senses." She comforted me. I knew she was trying but right now I didn't want my anger to leave, I wanted it to stay and protect me. But I also knew that anger just destroys a person. I smiled at my older sister.

"Thanks Bloss, but I don't think it'll be any time soon. I mean the others felt some type of pain whether it was physical or emotional." I looked at her. "I'm gonna go out for a walk. I think it'll help calm me." She nodded and left my room. I slipped back into my flats and grabbed an off the shoulder bag. I put my bear in the bag for comfort. I left soon after. I continued on my way I had no destination just wanted to walk. I went to a small street market. It always had the cutest little trinkets. I didn't really care but guys were hitting on me left and right. I simply respond, "My heart belongs to someone who doesn't see me anymore." I sat on the edge of a fountain and sighed as I watched couples pass by. One guy walked up to me and asked, "Bad day?" I looked at him and smiled.

"More like bad month." I replied.

"Bell, right?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm Kyle. Nice too meet you in person." We talked for a while before he noticed the bear in my bag.

"That's a nice bear. Where'd you get it?" I tensed knowing I couldn't lie to anyone.

"My… ex… gave it to me, before some slut stole him." I looked away, and felt tears sting my eyes.

"If you don't want to talk about it…" he started. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay, he's in a trance that makes him believe he doesn't love me." He gave me a confused look. "These other girls made from Chemical X they saw my sisters' and my boyfriends and brothers and immediately wanted them. They hypnotized them into leaving us but slowly we're getting them back." Just then I saw Chloe and Bent walk into the market. I stood up quickly. "He's here." I didn't want to see him.

"Look you've found someone new." Chloe said bitchily. I growled.

"He's a friend who is _nice _enough to listen." I spat.

"Seems it was good to leave you." Bent said, Chloe still on his arm. I looked down walked a few steps towards him. I looked him straight in the eyes then swung my hand at his face.

"YOU ASSHOLE WHAT DID I EVER SEE IN YOU!" I turned and began running I didn't know where I was going I just needed to get away from them. I found a small meadow in the forest and sat among the wild flowers. "Stupid jerk, how could he say something like that?" I sobbed and held the bear tighter. I felt someone enter the meadow. I peeked and saw Bent.

"I'm so sorry, Bell. I'm so stupid not to see that I was being controlled." He tried to hug me but I pulled away.

"Don't touch me, you dense son of a bitch." I walked backwards away from him.

"Bell, please, I'm sorry." He begged. I wanted to forgive him but I couldn't.

"'Sorry's not good enough! Do you know what you've put me through?" I yelled at him. "You've put me through hell!" I wanted to run but couldn't make my body move.

"If I could redo what's been done I would, but I can't Bell. I'm so stupid to let a slut like that control me." My legs moved on their own and walked towards him.

"I can stay mad at you, it's against everything I am." I hugged him tightly before standing up. "Let's go home." I say before taking off to the sky a white trail behind me a silver one behind him. We arrived in no time at all. "We've got Bent back!" I cheered when I opened the door.

Another one done!

Me: three more boys to go

Bryan/ Brick/Butch: why are we last?

Me: cuz I said so

Blossom: and you three have the thickest skulls out of all of you.

Brick: *nods reluctantly*

Me: till next time

All: CYA!


	23. Don't Mess With A Punk

Back with 23. Just gonna say someone reviewed and guessed right on who's next. So let's continue with the chapter.

Me: disclaimer?

Bliss: She doesn't own anything but the riots (if you haven't figured out who they are look at my profile) and me and my counterpart. ^.^

Bo: C'mon Bliss we gotta get ready.

Berserk's POV

Another goddamn day of getting ugly looks from Bryan. I went to visit Blossom today and all I got was a door slammed in my face. I swung the door open and hit him.

"I'm not here to put up with your shit." I said storming off to Blossom's room. I swung the door open. "Your brother's such an asshole!"

"Heard that, Bitch!" he shouted from downstairs.

"You were supposed to, dipshit!" I yelled back. I sighed and turned to Blossom. She smiled slightly.

"He'll come around soon enough." I scowled.

"How can you be so calm when some whore has your guy?" I asked frustrated.

"Simple, it pisses him of when I'm calm." She looked at me, "he may be in a trance but my Brick's still in there, and he hated when I was perfectly calm." The smile she gave was ice cold. I pulled out my laptop and showed her a clip on YouTube©. It showed Brick, Butch, and Bryan with the whores.

"_Butter_butt_, and the red bitches if you're watching this it's so you know we won't give them up as easily as our sisters." _Cyrah said bitterly.

"_We won't let you have them!" _Cleo said before shutting off the camera.

"Those fucking whores." Blossom growled.

"I can't believe that would actually do that. And look 300 views." I hissed.

"Bloss I-" Bryan started.

"I told you knot to call me 'Bloss'!" she screamed.

"Bloss-_om, _I'm going out later." Then we heard the door slam.

"He's mad that he can't call us by our nicknames." She explained.

"I gotta go. See ya around." I left walking to the downtown fountain. The shops are all closed today. So I was alone. I sat on the edge of the fountain.

"You're Bell's friend right?" I looked up to see a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes. " My name's Kyle." I met Bell here a few days ago. She had a pretty bad encounter with a guy. Is she alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah she's find she made up with Bent." I smiled.

"So why are you here alone? Most people come here with someone."

"I could ask you the same thing." I smiled for the first time since he incident.

"Touché" he smiled before sitting next to me.

"So what happened with Bell?" I asked.

"Some guy, I'm guessing he's this Bent guy, came with some leech of a girl on his arm. She said something about Bell finding another guy, I'm guessing that it was me. Then she yelled that we were just friends and we are. Then she slapped him and flew off. He looked like he had just been woken up and then he flew off after her. The leech yelled something like 'no you're not supposed to like her' or something like that."

"Heh stupid slut. They were **made** for us, they _are _our counterparts." I said moving some loose hair from my face. I was about to leave when I heard.

"Oh look it's one of the red bitches." I turned to see Cyrah with Bryan by her side.

"I may be bitchy but at least I'm not a two-cent whore*." I snapped back. "_**I **_can actually get a guy off of pure personality, instead of having to use hypnotism."

"I am **not** a two-cent whore." she screeched back.

"Could've fooled me. Last I saw you were working the corner. Oh wait not even a hobo would get near you, slut." I smirked.

"I-I-" she stuttered. I stood up and got in her face.

"You what?" I growled. I was pushed back by Bryan. "What's your goddamn problem? This is between _me _and _her _so stay out of it!" I hissed. We glared at each other for what seemed like hours. I scoffed and turned away. "I don't have to put up with this shit." I said as I started to walk away. I paused for a moment. I swiftly turned and rushed to Bryan pressing my lips against his. HE fought a little then his whole body relaxed. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I pulled away and heard a small growl of disappointment. I smirked.

"Why are we here and why is _she_ here?" he asked jutting a thumb at Cyrah.

"NO! You're not supposed to go back to **her**, you're supposed to love _**me**_!" She screamed. She started throwing a hissy fit. She floated up and started glowing a deep black. "You won't take him!" she threw a black energy sphere at us. I caught it, turned it a pale red and launched it back. She launched at me after being hit by the ball. She tackled me down and started throwing punches towards my face. Thankfully she had bad aim. I was able to kick her off of me I grabbed her hair and pulled. I smiled when she cried out in pain.

"If you don't want to feel that again, stop fucking around with me!" I yelled at her still holding her hair. I threw her down. Before floating back to the ground. "Now get out of my sight and warn your sisters. Buttercup and Blossom aren't as forgiving as me." I smiled before leaving Bryan right behind me. I went to the Puff's house. "I have my Bryan back!" I shouted entering the house. Blossom came down.

"Nice to have you back, Bry." She said.

"One thing Bloss, why are you so calm about Brick being with Charlotte?" He asked curiously.

"Because it pisses Brick off." Her smile sent chills down my spine.

End of chapter.

Butch: C'mon tell me how I get out

Me: nu-uh

Butch: please!

Me: *shakes head no*

Butch: tell me now!

Me: BC help!

BC: Butch we're in the-

Me: BC don't spoil it!

BC: sorry *whispers answer in Butch's ear*


	24. Skatepark Queen

Hello internet is still down. So I'm late.

Me: Disclaimer!

Bliss: ooh ooh me pick me

Bennie: no fair you've done it already!

Bliss: so? O.o

Bennie: *growls*

Me: girls…

Bo/Blake: Compromise!

Oranges/Yellows: She only owns the riots and the oranges!

Me: On with the story!

Buttercup's POV

Ugh, that fucking whore keeps trying to skate but god does she suck the worst part is Butch keeps letting her try. I'm so glad the tournament it today. Soon enough I'll be queen of the park for the ninth year running. I got to the skate park early to practice. I saw Mitch, James, and Simon already there. "Hey guys ready to bow to your queen?"

"Might as well. We all know you're gonna win." James shrugged.

"Well thank god signups are finished." Mitch sighed.

"Why?" I asked. Simon made a fake gagging face as Mitch explained.

"That bitch, who's got Butch, came this morning to ask if she could sign up."

"Good riddance. That bitch can't skate for her life." Simon added.

"Hey BC, I don't mean to pry but what happened between you and Butch y'all were pretty close before she came along?" James asked.

"That Fucking slut is chemically enhanced with a little bit of chemical X. Her and her sisters have hypnotic powers." I growled. "By the way who else is in the tournament?" Mitch pulled out the list. Since me and him came up with it ten years back and put it to effect nine years back, he kept an eye on who entered.

"There's you, me, James, Simon, Robyn, Cass, Tim, Gerald, Mike, Amber, Cera, Miles, and Kyle." He read.

"Who the fuck is Kyle?" I barked.

"Some kid who likes to skate I guess." He replied. Just as he finished speaking I felt a jealous pulse of energy from behind me. I turn my head and see the asshole, Butch, with the fucking whore, Cleo, on his arm.

"Look what the goddamn cat dragged in." I turned to face them, arms across my chest. "A piece of shit, and some fucking street bitch." I said venom coating my voice. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Just to watch since we were too late to sign up." Butch said slyly.

"Pssh, whatever." I said rolling my eyes, before taking off on my lime green board. I got into the waiting room. You see this competition was a big thing in this town. We got fans from all over town to come watch. From the elderly to infants being brought in to fandom.

"OMG! BUTTERCUP, I LOVE YOU!" god not another fangirl.

"Mitch, get her outta here." I order. He sighed and then pushed the girl out.

"_Paging Mitch Michelson, paging Mitch." _He got up and grabbed his black board.

"Wish me luck." He said, I just nodded to him. I watch him and all the other skaters on the flat screen we had in the waiting room. Then the 'Kyle' guy was called up. He had messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was pretty good. I was called.

"_**Now introducing your nine time queen of the park. The girl that can conquer any trick and beat any pro, Buttercup Utonium!" **_the announcer yelled into his mike. I rode out calmly. The crowd cheered at the sight of me. I smirked and took off I let my instincts take over. Before I knew it I had three second left. I did a big final. _**"The judges have come up with the results and…" **_ the tension of the crowd always flooded onto us. _**The winner and royalty of the skate park this year is…" **_ we all held our breath. _**"BUTTERCUP UTONIUM!" **_ He exclaimed into the mike. I was picked up by a crowd of fans. I smiled after some celebrating I yelled, "Party for all participants of the tourney at my house!" They all cheered. I was about to head off when someone grabbed my arm. "What?" I spat.

"I could've done better." The green eyed teen said smugly. I yanked my arm away.

"Sure, Bitch, think what you want. But as long as that fucking leech is near you, you don't exist to me." I started walking away. He grabbed my arm again. My anger flared and my fist connected with his stomach. "Don't touch me you bastard!" I yelled.

"You listen to me Butter_butt_…" with that my fist collided with his jaw sending him a few feet back.

"Don't you ever call me that you mother fucking idiot.!" Cleo ran to his side. "I hate you, I hate that fucking whore next to you, and I hate that I ever had feelings for you! I can't believe I believed you when you said you loved me! But then again, there's always a _lie _in be**lie**ve! You know what that fucking whore deserves you!" I saw a deep green flash, then his lips were crushing mine. I slapped him, "YOU BASTARD! YOU MOTHER FUCKER, I FUCKING HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. I started to walk away from him, I only got a few feet away from him when his arms wrapped around me.

"I don't want to be silly or sound like some fairy tale prince, but I honestly don't plan on losing you. Not again." His husky voice rang in my ears. Then I had a flash back:

'_I sat with Butch as we watch the scene before us unfold. He pulled me onto his lap and rested his chin on my shoulder._

"_It's nice to see the whole family happily together." He whispered._

"_You mean 'our families' happily together." I replied._

"_No I meant what I said." He laughed. "I don't plan on losing you ever."_

"_Fairy tale much?" I joked._

"_I'm not trying to be silly or sound like some fairy tale prince, but I honestly don't plan on losing you."_

"_You couldn't if you tried." I turned and pecked him lightly_.'

Tears flowed from my eyes, tears that had been held in since the first time he left, ten years ago. I turned and embraced him knowing I had him back.

"No! It wasn't supposed to break!" Cleo yelled. She was about to hit me. But Butch got in between us.

"Don't you ever get near my girl or me again." He growled. With that we headed off to my house for the party.

"Girls, Butchie boy's back and now we only have one fucking slut polluting the air." I cheered.

"If only Brick didn't have as much pride as he does." Butch sighed, his brothers nodded. "Then maybe he would look at reasoning." He turned to Bloss "Hey Bloss, why I Brick pissed?" Mitch nodded also wanting to know.

"It's probably because I'm staying completely calm. Even though he's hypnotized _**my**_ Brick is still in there and he hated me being completely calm. He could never read me when I kept calm. He hated not knowing how I was feeling." She smiled. The party continued Butch went and got his things and came to stay with us.

End o' chapter 24

Brick: Why am I still an ass.

Me: Cuz I say so

Bloss: and it's in the script *hands him the script*

Brick: *reads over* damn!

Butch: haha I stole a kiss

Bo: then got slapped.

Butch: shut up

BC: XD *laughing while hugging Butch*

Bliss: plez review and look at the poll if you haven't

Rest: Bye loyal readers ^_^


	25. Little Red Love

The long awaited (by some) chapter 25 than ou every one who's faved/subscribed and/or reviewed.

Brick: I wanna know who the hell this Kyle guy is, and why he's so nice to the girls?

Bloss: yeah who is he?

Me: can't tell

Bloss: why?

Me: cuz it'll spoil the story.

Reds: fine.

Blossom's POV

I officially **hate **my life. All my sisters and friends have their counterparts. "Bubbles what's the weather say?" I shouted.

"It's supposed to be sunny all day." I smiled and pulled on my pink knee length converse, some jean skinnies, and a pink long-sleeved V-neck with an orange camisole under. I grabbed my I-pod, my pink messenger bag and took off. I had no destination I just needed air. Then a song I didn't need came on, I couldn't bring myself to change it instead I sang to it.

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
**_

I hated being alone. I wish I could figure out how to get him back.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Ugh! I hate it when guys whistle at me while I walk. Damn Brick not being with me to make them stop. _****_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you  


I arrived at a little market with a huge fountain in the center (you member this place don't cha). It was sunny enough. But the storm in my heart didn't leave. I wish I had him back already

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
**_

I reached into my bag to grab my cell but instead I pulled out a red cap. I sighed heavily I knew who's this was. But I couldn't bring myself to say his name.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  


"Are you okay?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see a brunette boy with hazel eyes. "Kyle." I smiled.

"Blossom. And no I'm not really okay." I replied as I held the cap to my chest.

_**And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you  
**_

"Not to pry but what's the matter?" he asked.

"I lost someone to a whore." I wanted to cry.

"Wait, Blossom _Utonium_." He said fake surprised. "So you lost Brick?" I nodded. "But weren't you guys made for one another?" I nodded again then stayed quiet.

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah**_

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

"Thanks for listening." I say quietly. He nods, pats my head lightly, and walks off. I stood up, put his cap on my head and start heading home. I had just gotten out of the market when it started raining. 'Crap of all the day for him to be wrong.' I continue walking home.

"Oh look-y who's out in the rain" I heard in a squeaky voice. I turn to see Brick with the leech on his arm.

"Yes and I'd like to get home now." I say calmly keeping completely calm so it pisses him off. "Now if you'll excuse me." I say about to walk around them. Just as I got half way around Brick grabbed my arm.

"Why are you so fucking calm?" he asked sharply. I glare at him.

"Because someone has to be." I try to pull away, but can't.

"Y-" he starts.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SHIT. WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR BROTHERS AND SEE THAT YOU'RE BEING HYPNOTIZED?" He tried to say something but I ignored him and continued. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE! BUT YOU'RE REALLY THE STUPIDEST FUCKING ONE HERE! LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT! I JUST WANNA-" ***CRACK* **I leapt forward instinctively in fear. Nobody knew but I was terrified of lightning. The reason I got struck by it when I was younger. I heard him gasp slightly. I gripped his jacket tightly. I felt his arm go around me.

"It's okay, babe. I'm here don't be afraid." I heard him murmur.

"NO! You're mine! She can't have you!" Charlotte screamed. She lunged but Brick swirled us around her. She kept attacking and Brick kept us away. ***CRACK*** I yelped a little.

"No, I'm her's." he said matter-of-factly. "C'mon, love, let's go." I nodded know I had him back. That's when he noticed his cap on my head.

"My old cap." He pulled it off my head and put it on his own.

"Hey!" I reached for it but he pulled away. "Brick, give it back!"

"I don't think I will."

"Why not?"

"'cuz" is all he said. I frown.

" ''cuz' isn't a good enough answer, Brick." I growl.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's only one syllable." I said as we continued walking.

"So are 'yes' and 'no'" he smirked. I groan in frustration. We arrived at my place.

"Girls I got Brick back." Bubbles ran into the living room.

"Blossom, I was worried about you, and look you're all wet." she was gone and back in a second with a towel for both of us.

"Bloss, were you staying calm on purpose?" Brick asked me out of nowhere.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at him and smiled.

"'cuz I know it pisses you off." I replied happily.

"I shoulda known." He sighed. I laughed a bit. Then Butch and Boomer came into the room.

"Nice to have you back, bro." Butch said.

"Yeah" Boomer added.

"Bloss, did some guy named Kyle talk to you today?" Bell asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cuz I was talking to BC and Berserk. BC said that he entered the skating tournament, and Berserk said he talked to her at the fountain in the market, as with me."

"I wonder who he really is?" I wonder aloud.

End of chapter

Bloss: who is he?

Me: still not telling.

Brick: why not

Me: like I said before it'll ruin the story so wait.


	26. Kyle's Wings And Roses

Sorry for the extreeeeeeemly long wait but there are 2 reasons for it. 1) I've lacked inspiration and 2) no computer access. Anyway on with the story.

Butch: it's been long enough

Kyle: don't be mean to the author

BC: who the fuck are you

Kyle: shit *dissapears*

Blossom's POV

Just as the question was asked we heard a knock on the door. Brick opened it, and there stood Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" Berserk asked. He smirked slighty.

"My name is Kyle as some of you know." He looked at me, BC, Bell, and Berserk. "I'm supposed to be your guardian angel. But I failed in my duties thus sent down to fix it."

"What did you do?" Bubbles and Brat asked at the same time. He turned to them.

"I failed at keeping you super humans together. I've slowly been helping all of you." he smiled.

"But only me, BC, Berserk, and Blossom have seen you." Bell chimed in.

"Ahh but you see I can communicate telepathically."

"Time out can you dumb it down a bit I don't feel like thinking too much." Brute complained. Buttercup and Butch nodded.

"I can speak into peoples' minds." He explained. They nodded. "So when Dr. Eden's girls took the boys away they took my wings and sent me to Earth to fix it. I didn't really have to do anything for Bliss, Bubbles, Brute, or Brat. But I made it to where Buddy would go to the grocery store, Bent and Bryan to the market place, butch to the skating tournament and, Brick out for a walk. Sorry about using your fear Blossom." He smiled slightly. We nodded.

"Thank you, Kyle." Bubbles began.

"For helping us." Brat finished.

"No thank you girls for making my job easier." His smiled was so sweet it made all us girls, even BC and Brute, smile too. Kyle walked outside and we followed. He stood in the middle of our yard and looked up. We saw a light come from the cloudy sky. A girl with dirty blond hair appeared. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt, a white knee length skirt, and shell anklets. Beautiful white wing sprouted from her back.

"It's nice to see you again Kyle." She said calmly, her voice like silk. He smiled.

"Nice to see you too Kiki." They embraced.

" They said, it's time for you to return Kyle." She smiled sweetly. We turned back to Kyle and saw a flash of light. Now stood before us two angels with white wings.

"Thanks again girls I can't wait to get home." In a flash we were left in our front yard.

"That was weird." Berserk said.

"Yep." Bryan agreed. We all nodded and went back inside.

"So we've been followed, helped, and brought back together by an angel?"

"Yep, but we also helped him too." Bliss chirped.

"True."Bo added. Just then a flash of light came through the house. Suddenly we were each holding a rose in our signature color.

"This is how I see happily ever after." Bubbles smiled.

"Except the princesses saved the guys." Boomer added. He all got a good laugh out of that one.

End.

This is how it ends but if you want more i'll try writing more but as a different story. Than you everyone

Cookies for everyone! *hands out fresh cookies to all the readers*

Brick: so Kyle was just their guardian angel?

Me: yep

Brick: that's stupid

Me: you're stupid

Brick: nu-uh

Me:yuh-huh

Brick:Nu-uh

Me: yuh-huh

Brick:Nu-

Blossom: Enough!

Me:Sorry. Say bye every one :)

All:Bye bye


End file.
